Ne lis pas ça!
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Mais que cache Hermione? Ok, ça c'est pas dur à deviner... Mais qu'attend t elle pour lui dire alors? PREND EN COMPTE LE TOME 7...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenue sur cette fic! J'espère que l'idée sera assez novatrice pour vous plaire!**__  
_

_Il est sept heures. Radio sorcier, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui vingt et un février, nous souhaitons une bonne fête à tous les Ronald du monde sorcier, et aux autres bien entendu. Espérons que ce jour leur sera plus ensoleillé que le ciel venteux de Londres. Aujourd'hui, les températures sont en nettes baisses, ce qui nous apportera une forte chute de neige prévue en fin d'après-midi. Préparez les bûches et couvrez-vous bien ! _

_Quant à nous, commençons cette matinée avec le dernier tube des bizar'sister : « Like an angel in the sky »._

- Non pitié pas ça !

La main de Hermione se promena à tâtons sur sa table de nuit, avant de se reposer fermement sur le petit réveil. La voix du groupe de musique sorcier s'éteignit aussitôt, laissant à la jeune femme la possibilité d'émerger plus longtemps.

Tout au moins quelques secondes…

Elle porta sa main à sa tête, frotta ses yeux avant de les autoriser à s'ouvrir. Ses pieds nus dépassaient de sa couette et l'une de ses jambes menaçait de quitter le matelas. Encore une nuit agitée. Seulement la énième en quelques semaines. Seulement la énième depuis son départ.

Elle soupira et se leva finalement, passant un peignoir sur ses épaules, elle quitta sa chambre pour le froid de l'unique couloir de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à trois. Deux désormais.

Machinalement, sa tête se tourna vers la chambre qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, était encore celle de Ron. Elle ouvrit la porte, contempla les murs vident et s'en voulut instinctivement d'avoir si rapidement fait le ménage dans les lieux.

Elle se posa quelque instant, s'adossant à l'un des murs, avant de rejoindre au pas de course la salle de bain.

Elle se retrouva là, agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes. Ca n'était que la énième fois en quelques semaines. La énième fois depuis le départ de Ron.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle se releva comme si elle était montée sur ressors et fit face à son meilleur ami. Harry la regardait, à moitié endormi, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

- Je vais bien… je vais bien, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je vais faire le petit déjeuner alors. Des œufs ?

Elle se força à acquiescer alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se nouer de nouveau. Il quitta la pièce, elle en profita pour s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois.

- Aller ma vieille… il faut te réveiller. Le dossier sur les elfes ne se fera pas sans toi.

Après un effort incommensurable, elle se leva enfin, ôta son pyjama sans un regard dans la glace et fit la seule chose qui pouvait la sortir de cette état : ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide et se mettre sous la douche.

A partir de ce moment là, elle ne s'autorisa plus aucunes mauvaises pensées, plus la moindre faiblesse. Elle devait coûte que coûte faire comme tous les jours. Comme si tout allait bien. Mais après tout, c'était le cas non ?

Elle referma l'eau, se sécha, s'habilla et emprisonna ses cheveux dans un chignon mal fait pour ne pas avoir à les coiffer et inspira une dernière fois avant de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

Harry était là, la tête reposant entre ses bras croisés, la respiration lente et apaisée. Il s'était rendormi.

- Harry… l'appela-t-elle doucement. Tu n'es pas prêt de mettre beaucoup d'anciens mangemorts à Azkaban à cette allure là.

Il leva enfin la tête, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine en murmurant :

- Ca fait longtemps que je dors ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais… c'est la nuit que tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Moi je le sais… mais pas elle.

Un regard vers la porte et Hermione avait compris. Elle avait dû passer la nuit ici, comme de nombreuses fois. Tellement souvent que parfois, la question se poser de revoir le nombre de colocataires officiel. Seulement en attendant, elle se contentait d'arriver le soir et de repartir le matin.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais les œufs… Et si je les fais là, je risque réellement d'être en retard au boulot.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

- Tu es sûre que ça va toi ?

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu cette question. Tout aussi souvent, elle y avait répondu positivement. Que dire d'autre ? Même s'il devait se douter que cette mine étrangement pâle ne cachait pas qu'une mauvaise grippe.

Elle fut soulager de voir apparaître la chevelure rousse de Ginny à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Elle va bien, Harry… du moins, tout aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu lui as demandé.

- Bien. Si vous le dîtes. Bon, à la douche.

Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Hermione qui s'empressa de fuir son regard et quitta les lieux après avoir embrassé Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être protecteur… Un tantinet étouffant. J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un autre grand frère. Sauf qu'avec lui, ça serait de l'inceste.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, souffla Hermione en croquant dans la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore avaler : une pomme. Il ne se doute de rien ?

- De rien, ça serait le prendre pour un imbécile. C'est un auror je te rappelle. Maintenant est-il sur la bonne voie ? Je suppose qu'il essaye de ne pas y penser. Il n'est pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Devait-elle en être rassurée ? Finalement, elle ne savait pas si le mieux était qu'il sache tout de l'histoire où qu'il n'en sache rien.

- C'est aujourd'hui que Ron nous donne de ses nouvelles ?

Hermione connaissait le regard de Ginny par cœur. Et elle avait lu dans cette question qu'elle était rhétorique. Seulement, elle voulait la pousser à faire ce qu'elle redoutait visiblement.

- Je pense.

Quel mensonge. Elle ne pensait pas, elle le savait. Elle le savait pour y avoir pensé toute la semaine, toutes les nuits passées.

- Hermione, il va falloir que tu choisisses…

- Mince… Tu as vu l'heure ! Je vais être en retard si je ne pars tout de suite.

- Hermione…

- On en reparle plus tard ?

Ginny soupira. Ca n'était pas une nouveauté, ce genre scène se déroulait presque chaque matin. Seulement, cette fois, le temps pressé plus que jamais.

- On en reparle ce midi. On mange ensemble Hermione. Et je le prendrais très mal si tu te défilais.

Au moins, pensa Hermione, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et transplana tout près du ministère. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait rejoindre le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques et pouvoir penser à tout autre chose.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, il commençait déjà à neiger. Hermione resta stoïque un moment, profitant du calme que ce temps faisait naître elle. Une sorte de moment hors du temps. Les flocons pouvaient tout lui faire oublier. Ou presque.

Bientôt, le froid la fit grelotter et elle se sentit obligée de remonter le col de sa cape. Frissonnante, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de reprendre lentement sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

Par habitude, elle passa par le parc pour rejoindre un petit restaurant moldu, non loin de là. Ce parc. Celui où il lui avait annoncé qu'il devait partir. Comme un coup de foudre tombant sans préambule, elle vit ce souvenir remonter à la surface.

_Décembre était là. Froid et emplie d'une atmosphère typique de noël. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour le repas qui devait se dérouler au terrier. Déjà en retard et pourtant, il avait insisté pour qu'ils passent par là._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle le sentait nerveux. Une semaine qu'elle avait des doutes sur son état d'esprit. Des doutes, elle ne pouvait qu'en avoir dès lors qu'elle avait surpris George dire à son frère, qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour son magasin. Assez pour que maintenant, il puisse se débrouiller seul._

_Après la mort de Fred, les Weasley avaient tenté de reprendre le cours de leur vie. George avait été le premier à réagir. Disant qu'il devait s'en retourner à ce qui était leur bébé, à lui et à son frère. Molly essaya de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de travailler de si tôt. Elle lui promit que sa chambre était toujours prête et qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le voir de nouveau dans la maison familiale. Puis, avait fondue en larmes._

_Le fait est qu'à ce moment là, elle désirait plus que jamais avoir sa famille au près d'elle. Le fait est que ses enfants avaient conscience que rien ne serait plus comme avant, et fuyaient cette atmosphère devenu pesante._

_Alors, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas rester seul et Ron avait pris cela pour une aubaine de se trouver un emploi. Cela avait duré sept ans._

_Cinq années…cinq années que la guerre était terminée. Cinq années et leur quotidien était plus que rodé._

_Ils avaient pris un appartement tous les trois, comme pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Quelque soit leurs emplois du temps chargés, ils faisaient en sorte de se dégager une soirée dans la semaine. Une soirée ou bien souvent, ils restaient simplement assis dans le salon, à grignoter des chips en parlant de choses dénuées du moindre intérêt. De plus en plus souvent, Ginny se joignait à eux. Bientôt, il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, elle et Harry formaient un couple, un vrai couple qui n'était jamais très loin de se passer la bague aux doigts._

_Puis entre tout ça, il y avait Ron et elle. Ils avaient franchis le cap de couple lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées durant la bataille finale. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Car sitôt revenus dans le monde réel, rien ne fut moins certains._

_Harry avait été le seul témoin de ce premier pas. Et fut condamné à se taire lorsqu'il s'avéra que les deux autres semblaient être redevenus de simples amis. Semblaient car sitôt les lumières de l'appartement fermées, l'un et l'autre semblait ne pas avoir de complexes à se rejoindre furtivement. Les accolades réconfortantes devenaient alors baisers. Au début furtifs pour devenir plus charnel. Finalement, les simples embrassades trépassèrent bien vite devant un autre appel._

_Ron et Hermione étaient devenus amants sans avoir réussi à devenir couple._

_Cela faisait donc bientôt six ans que ça durait et l'un et l'autre semblaient s'en contentait très bien. Seulement, pourquoi avait-il désiré la voir ce jour-là ? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris dans ses bras alors qu'on risquait fort bien de les voir ? Pourquoi fuyait-il son regard de cette manière ? Et pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle alors qu'il commençait enfin la raison de leur futur retard au repas de noël ?_

_- 'Mione… J'ai reçu la réponse._

_Elle sentit son cœur trépasser mais feint de ne rien avoir ressentit. Seulement, il n'était pas dupe. Alors, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front, respirant au passage son odeur, comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage. Il s'autorisa enfin à poursuivre :_

_- Ils m'acceptent._

_- C'est génial non ?_

_Cette réflexion sonna comme un gros mot dans sa bouche. C'était génial. Sans doute. Mais elle-même n'était pas capable de savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle dût y mettre toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait en elle pour continuer :_

_- Je veux dire… Tu vas enfin avoir ton emploi à toi !_

_Cette phrase aurait put paraître étrange à un quelconque intervenant. Seulement, eux deux se comprenaient fort bien. Ron n'avait jamais caché son envie de devenir quelqu'un. Et ils leur arrivaient d'en parler très souvent. Certes, il travaillait pour George, mais ce n'était pas son ambition. C'était juste un job… à l'origine. Il disait sans cesse qui lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait faire de lui un adulte. _

_Bien sûr, elle lui avait dis que vendeur dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, c'était un métier comme un autre. Lui s'en défendait en disant qu'avoir un emploi au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, comme elle-même, ça c'était un emploi. Tout comme être auror, ce qui était le métier de Harry._

_Elle avait pris cela pour une sorte d'état d'âme dû au temps passant. Avant de découvrir qu'il avait finalement passés les tests d'aptitude et de personnalité au Bureau des Aurors. Visiblement, il les avait validés. Il venait tout bonnement de lui annoncer qu'il allait partir pour sa formation de trois ans._

_Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'attira furtivement contre lui. Il venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais le plus gros n'était pas encore fait. Il devait se lancer._

_- Hermione… J'étais sérieux la dernière fois._

_- Tu étais ivre._

_- Ivre mais très lucide. _

_Elle releva sa tête et ce qu'elle lut dans son regard lui fit presque peur. Il était sérieux. Trop sérieux. Pourtant, il la força à soutenir son regard alors qu'il lui dit :_

_- Epouse-moi._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux… Tu… tu vas suivre ces études là. Puis… puis tu deviendras auror alors nous reprendrons notre vie._

_- Quelle vie Hermione ? Celle à vivre cachés ?_

_Ils en revenaient toujours au même. Pourquoi se montrer, ils étaient heureux non ?_

_- Ron… les choses auront changés d'ici là._

_Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle venait de dire ce qui hantait tant son esprit. Tout allait changer. En trois ans, tout allait forcément changer._

_- Je dois en déduire que c'est fini ?_

_- Ca n'a jamais commencé…_

_- Ah oui, j'avais oublié…_

_Elle frissonna alors que la voix de Ron se faisait plus forte. Il s'énervait, comme à chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis._

_- Parce que pour toi, faire l'amour tous les soirs avant de s'endormir ensemble, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une marque d'amitié. Parce que pour toi, dire « je t'aime » ce n'est qu'une phrase tout a fait banale. Parce que… parce qu'une demande en mariage se fait sans sentiments. Je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres pensent ! Ou de savoir s'ils sont ou pas au courant que nous sommes ensemble !_

_- Ton ambition, Ron. Ton ambition, c'est de devenir auror. Un auror réputé…_

_- Et bien tu sais quoi ! Peut-être que j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités. Peut-être que ma plus grande ambition serait d'être heureux avec la femme que j'aime. Tu y crois à ça ?_

_Quiconque aurait croisé le regard du jeune homme à ce moment là, aurait été incapable d'imaginer qu'il venait de faire une déclaration d'amour. Il s'éloigna de Hermione et lui dit en se forçant à modérer le ton de sa voix :_

_- Penses-y !_

_Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et ne rejoint le repas de noël que très tard dans la soirée. Feignant comme toujours de n'être qu'un ami de Hermione. Annonçant avec un semblant de fierté, rejoindre dès le lendemain, la base de formation des aurors._


	3. Chapter 3

- Eh bien ! Pendant un moment, je me suis réellement demandé si tu n'étais pas en train de me poser un lapin…

Hermione enleva son écharpe sans prendre garde à la réflexion de Ginny. Le fait est qu'elle aussi, s'était demandée si réellement, elle allait avoir le courage de venir jusqu'ici. En plus, elle n'avait même pas faim.

- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?

- Je vais bien.

- Tu ne me feras pas gober ça ! Tu as vu la tête que tu fais ! On a l'impression qu'un hippogriffe t'est tombé dessus !

- Moins fort Gin' ! On pourrait t'entendre.

Manger dans un restaurant côté moldu, n'avait pas que l'avantage d'un dépaysement complet. Et la dernière des Weasley semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire le lien entre les deux mondes.

- Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te défiler toi…

- Je ne me défilais pas ! User de propos typiquement sorcier n'est pas chose à faire quand on mange ici…

- Certes… Et ça t'arrange bien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel au moment où un serveur se présentait à elles.

- Bonjour Mesdames. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- Deux salades au chèvre chaud, s'il vous plaît. Répondit Ginny d'un trait. Et deux verres de limonades.

D'un geste totalement désinvolte, elle lui tendit sa carte des menus. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs fois qu'elles venaient ici et leur choix n'évoluait quasi jamais. Seulement en temps normal, lorsque Ginny rendait les cartes, le serveur les prenait et faisait demi-tour. Mais en temps normal… ce n'était pas cet homme qui les servait.

Ginny lança un appel silencieux à Hermione, pour lui faire remarquer que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son regard d'elle. Alors, elle daigna enfin se retourner, assez pour que son visage pâlisse au moment où l'homme prit la parole, visiblement gêné.

- Excusez-moi… Mais… je me demandais si… vous êtes Hermione ? Hermione Granger ?

A la fin de la dernière guerre, ce genre d'interrogations n'était pas rare. Seulement, là elles étaient côté moldu et l'idée d'y rencontrer un serveur sorcier paraissait totalement saugrenue. Alors méfiante, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'un sourire venait déformer le visage de l'homme.

- Hermione ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!

Elle avait beau scruter son regard, il fallait bien avouer que non, elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Je suis Nigel. Nigel Williams ! De l'école Ste Ann !

Et tout d'un coup, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Nigel… comment avait-elle pu l'oublier. Il était sans doute le premier ami qu'elle avait eu. Comme si son esprit avait fais barrage sur tout ce qui concernait l'avant Poudlard.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Retenta-t-il avec un sourire presque éteint.

- Si… bien sûr que si Nigel. Je suis juste… surprise. Oui, surprise de te voir ici…

- Je viens d'être embauché ici ! Et oui Hermione, j'ai réussi ! Je voyage comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire ! Et de temps en temps, je m'arrête pour travailler et gagner de quoi partir de nouveau ! Et toi ? Tes deux enfants ? Deux garçons si je me souviens bien… Parce que les filles c'est bien trop chiant. Et ton mari banquier ? Ta maison à la campagne et tes deux fox terriers ?

Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu se souvenir de tant de choses. A cet instant précis, elle avait l'impression étrange qu'il était la mémoire de son enfance… de ses rêves d'enfant.

- Sans rire Hermione que deviens-tu ?

- Je… je travaille pour la municipalité. Un emploi dans les bureaux…

La seule personne a qui elle se confiait enfant… Voilà qu'elle était obligée de lui mentir.

- Mariée ?

- Non toujours pas…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pas avant tes trente ans. Tu les as appelé comment finalement ? Fifi et Brindille ?

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tes chiens, Hermione !

- Je n'ai pas de chien… uniquement un vieux chat qui perd ses poils. Je n'ai pas non plus de maison à la campagne, juste un appartement dans le centre ville.

- Oh et…

- Pas d'enfants non plus Nigel…

- Si tu es heureuse… Dis, je dois aller travailler ou je risque de me faire congédier… Alors, adieu la France et la côte d'azur ! Je te donne mon numéro, tu veux. Appelle moi quand tu veux ! Il faut qu'on parle Hermione, on a tellement de choses à se dire, depuis que tu as rejoins ton internat.

- Je le ferai.

D'un geste fébrile, elle prit le morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit. Lui n'avait qu'un seul rêve : voir les plus belles contrées du monde. Il avait réussi à le réaliser. Elle qui avait tant d'ambition n'avait finalement plus rien d'autre en tête que…

- Un numéro ? Demanda Ginny. Les moldus ont un numéro ? Comme les prisonniers ?

- Un numéro de Téléphone Gin'. Tu sais, c'est le numéro que tu dois faire en tapant sur des touches.

- Oui, le Félétone. Je connais… Dis, j'ignorais que tu avais été à l'école moldue avant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Que j'étais née à l'âge de onze ans et qu'on m'avait envoyé à Poudlard ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle Hermione… Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé en fait…

- J'ai oublié…

Oui c'était ça, elle avait oublié. Oublié ce qui avait été son enfance. C'était bien ça en fait. Oublié les noëls en famille, pour ceux à Poudlard. Oublié les stylos plumes pour l'encrier. Oublié la maîtresse pour les « professeurs » et oublié Nigel pour Harry et… et Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà, il est tout chaud, je l'ai écris hier . Je vais maintenant me préoccuper de "Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope" et essayer d'avancer un peu sur le tome 2 de mon livre. Vive les vacances! _**

**_Bonne lecture... _**

De fortes chutes de neige, avaient-ils dis… c'était plus que de fortes chutes de neige. Hermione avait passé l'après-midi dans son bureau du ministère. Faute d'une météo à la carte, elle fut des plus surprises lorsque, en rentrant du bureau, elle se rendit compte que les trottoirs de Londres s'étaient recouverts d'un épais tapis neigeux.

Pas de chance, elle qui aimait tant cela en temps normal, avait l'esprit bien trop préoccupé pour pouvoir en profiter. Et elle se contenta de rentrer cher elle, comme tout bon sorcier : en transplanant.

Par chance, leur appartement disposait d'un système magique permettant à chaque pièce de garder la même température. Ce, qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve.

Alors, comme à son habitude, elle lança sa cape sur le portemanteau et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y sortir sa baguette, lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'un papier. D'un tout petit bout de papier. Elle le sortit d'une main fébrile, les souvenirs remontant à la surface de son esprit brumeux.

- C'est pas le moment, Hermione…

D'un geste las, elle l'abandonna sur la commode du salon et fila dans la cuisine, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet vers la cheminée. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait apparaître… et elle n'était toujours pas prête.

D'un geste aussi rapide qu'étrangement tremblant, elle fit chauffer l'eau de son thé et s'installa à la table, la tête repoussée en arrière. Si au moins elle avait pu parler avec Ginny, ce midi. Se rassurer en l'entendant dire que tout irait bien… qu'une conversation par cheminée interposée n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Seulement, il y avait eu Nigel… Nigel et son numéro de téléphone. Nigel et ses souvenirs d'enfants…

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta bien malgré elle en entendant raisonner son prénom. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas lui. Ca n'était pas sa voix.

- Dans la cuisine, Harry !

Elle le vit bientôt apparaître, les joues rougies et visiblement essoufflé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que ça va… je dois rejoindre Ginny à Ste Mangouste. Mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il était déjà trop tard et que le nom d'un hôpital ajouté dans une conversation n'était pas pour rassurer. Mais voilà, Harry venait déjà de transplaner.

Elle porta la tasse fumante à sa bouche et instinctivement, son regard se porta sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Ginny ne lui avait pourtant pas dis qu'elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital… et puis, pourquoi Harry s'était-il fais aussi vague sur le propos ?

Elle aurait réellement eut le temps de s'inquiéter si un froissement de cape ne s'était pas fais entendre en provenance du salon, la tirant ainsi de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

Ca ne pouvait être Harry… il venait à peine de partir. Ginny elle-même devait encore se trouver là-bas.

Alors, rassemblant tout le courage qui avait fait d'elle une gryffondor, elle se leva silencieusement et rejoignit le salon. Juste à temps pour le voir. Lui. Celui qui ne devait apparaître que dans l'antre de la cheminée et ne pas tenir ce maudit papier entre les mains.

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler « Ne lis pas ça… surtout pas », seulement le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait à un vague « Ron », qui le fit se retourner vers elle.

Sa première réaction fut de se dire qu'il n'avait pas changé. D'accord, cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'il était parti… à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Ron était resté Ron. Les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes cheveux, et ce même regard qui voulait dire :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Pardon ?

Voilà, elle avait osé poser une question aussi idiote. Par Merlin Hermione, il tenait dans sa main ce papier là, il n'était pas dupe…

- Nigel. Qui est Nigel ?

Elle aurait espéré un autre retour. Une autre manière de se dire bonjour, seulement, elle avait eu la maladresse de laisser ce papier traîner. Mais finalement, en voyant le bon côté des choses, elle arrivait à se dire que le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de colérique.

- Un ami d'enfance, lui répondit-elle. Un ami que j'avais à l'école moldue.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas que de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé. Seulement, il avait reposé le papier à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et venait de lui demander :

- Approche-toi.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, victime de ce regard qui n'avait de cesse de la parcourir, la proie d'un souffle venant la taquiner de trop près.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander…

- Hermione, ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Tu sais que je n'aurais pas dû être là, aujourd'hui… seulement… quelqu'un m'a dis qu'il valait la peine que je demande une permission…

- Qui t'a…

- … la question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne mentait pas. Non, elle ne savait pas ce qui venait former cette boule dans sa gorge. Elle avait tellement souhaité qu'il revienne, qu'elle n'arrivait à croire qu'il se trouvait là. Qu'elle n'arrivait à en profiter pleinement.

- Viens là…

Comme un automatisme, la main de Ron vînt se caler dans ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres frôlaient le haut de sa tête. Nichée là, elle aurait presque été capable de tout lui avouer. Seulement, elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Le retrouver. S'assurer que c'était bien lui. Retrouver les moments d'avant. Et surtout ne pas tout gâcher avec cette histoire là. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui dire non ?

Alors elle leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, resserrant plus étroitement leur étreinte.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà... Ah oui. Bonne année, bonne santé et meilleurs voeux! Et puis je rajouterai, plein de bonheur dans les projets qui vous tiennent à coeur. Sur ce... Let's go!**_

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Ca, Ron le savait. Même son visage n'était plus le même. Endormie, Hermione ne semblait pas pour autant être apaisée. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose pour qu'elle lui révèle le fond du problème. Seulement, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

Quand Ginny l'avait fait appeler, il avait eu peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait avoir à lui révéler. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où le prénom de Hermione sortit de la bouche de sa sœur. Il s'était promis de faire un effort, de lui laisser l'espace qu'elle semblait demander. Pour cela, il avait dû se fait violence pour n'apparaître dans la cheminée qu'une seule fois à la semaine. Dû se faire violence pour ne pas partir de cette base. Et désormais, il regrettait presque l'absence qui déjà, se faisait ressentir. Il semblait de nouveau incapable de la comprendre, et Merlin sait, s'il en avait mis du temps à instaurer un semblant de compréhension. Semblant de compréhension qui déjà semblait s'être évanouie.

Il se releva sur son coude, observant la poitrine de son amie se soulever au rythme de ses respirations. Puis, délicatement, il fit parcourir son doigt tout autour de son visage. Il avait l'impression de la perdre, pourtant, elle était toujours là.

Et dire que, pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle allait lui révéler qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus stable. Quelqu'un qui avait un emploi digne de ce nom. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas parti... Il avait cru tout cela, et en avait même été persuadé lorsque son regard s'était égaré sur se papier au nom de Nigel. Pourtant, il le savait, ses yeux à elle ne l'avaient pas trahie lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ami d'enfance.

Et puis… Et puis il avait tellement été heureux de la retrouver, de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres et son souffle, qu'il s'était permis d'oublier la raison de sa venue. Il s'était égoïstement permis de la retrouver, charnellement… sincèrement. Oubliant qu'elle avait un souci, il n'avait pensé qu'à son propre désir.

Furtivement, il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit bouger. Il n'était même pas fichu de la laisser dormir, alors qu'elle semblait bien plus exténuée que lui-même.

Alors, doucement, très doucement, il se leva en tentant de ne pas faire bouger le matelas. Il revêtit son pantalon et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La lumière du salon était restée allumée, ils avaient du oublier de l'éteindre dans la force du moment. Il plissa ses yeux, maugréant contre la lumière soudainement trop vive et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Un sandwich ne pourrait que lui faire le plus grand bien.

Seulement, alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée de leur pièce principale, il s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan par la vision de sa sœur, échangeant un baiser des plus passionné avec son meilleur ami.

Normalement, il était rodé face à ce genre d'images, mais dire qu'il en était habitué aurait été une exagération. Surtout si tard dans la nuit…

Il s'apprêta à faire entendre sa présence, lorsque la voix de Harry s'éleva dans un :

- Je m'en doutais ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça ! Gin', tu te rends compte ! C'est merveilleux !

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour aiguiser sa curiosité. Seulement, voir la main de Harry tenter de passer sous le t-shirt de sa sœur, ça c'était vraiment plus que son esprit pouvait le supporter.

- Y'a des endroits pour ça, grogna-t-il.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. En quelques dixièmes de secondes, les deux autres se séparèrent sans doute aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, Ron tête baissé et main traînant dans ses cheveux, Harry détournant sa tête et Ginny remettant forme à son t-shirt. Jusqu'à ce que cette dernière semble se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis un long moment et ne fonde dans ses bras, lui arrachant un souffle de mauvaise humeur.

- Ginny, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais c'est pas la peine de m'étouffer…

Elle se recula en souriant, ne sachant trop bien, que son frère n'appréciait que très modérément ces marques de tendresse fraternelle.

- Salut Harry…

Il lui serra la main, comme à leur habitude, l'esprit trop préoccupé pour chercher un sujet de conversation et se dirigea vers la cuisine, comme l'était son projet initial.

Derrière lui, il ne vit pas Ginny lui jeter un regard inquiet et demander silencieusement à Harry de le rejoindre.

- Ca doit te manquer, lança Harry à son ami.

Ron lui jeta un simple regard et continua son sandwich tout en lui demandant par politesse :

- Quoi donc ?

- Les sandwichs nocturnes.

- J'ai juste faim, Harry. J'ai pas pris le temps de manger tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais que les excuses ne servent à rien… Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on se connaît.

- Oui, va falloir y remédier… Je plaisante. Enfin je crois… T'en veux un ?

- Tu serais disposé à me faire la cuisine ?!

- Pas faire la cuisine, un sandwich, c'est pas pareil.

Harry haussa les sourcils en souriant et sortit deux bières au beurre du placard. Puis, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, et attendit que Ron se joigne à lui. Après deux bouchées de son met, il se permit enfin de lui poser la question :

- Ca va toi ?

- C'est étrange que tu me poses cette question… à vrai dire, tu es le second déjà. Alors qu'à l'origine si on m'a fait venir ici, c'était pas pour moi…

- Il n'empêche que tu as aussi le droit de ne pas aller bien. Je suis passé par là aussi… Et je sais que ces trois premiers mois ne sont pas les plus faciles.

- Détrompes-toi, ça se passe bien. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'on me pose plus de problèmes ici que là-bas…

Ron tenta de lui jeter un regard en coin, seulement Harry semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à vouloir fuir son regard. Alors il dut se résigner et demander à vive voix :

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

- Je ne pense pas…

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois, évitez de me faire venir…

Sur ces mots, Ron se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry soupirant.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je n'aime pas publier deux chapitres de deux fics différentes en même temps... Je ne sais plus quoi raconter en en-tête... Bon je vais vous répéter bonne rentrée... faire la lourde et vous demander d'avoir la gentillesse de m'aider à passer les 100 membres sur mon forum avant le 21... et puis finir par un: "bonne lecture!"_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Il n'y avait pas une journée qu'il était rentré et Ron devait déjà repartir. Ils avaient passé la matinée à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais son sac prêt, Ron ne pouvait que regarder Hermione s'approcher de lui, soupirant de n'avoir su dénicher ce secret qu'elle semblait si bien garder. Une dernière fois, il tenta :

- Hermione… Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me promets que tu me le dirais ?

Rapidement, trop rapidement, la jeune femme acquiesça. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la forcer à boire du veritaserum. Et puis finalement, elle avait peut-être ses raisons de se taire. Ils ne s'étaient fait aucune promesse. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui…

- Bien alors… je te fais confiance. On se voit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? Et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Au cas où...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois, se fut à son tour d'acquiescer, avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de la frôler. Juste du bout des lèvres.

Alors, il s'empara de son maigre sac et prit la direction du salon. Là, Ginny et Harry faisaient mine de s'occuper alors qu'il le savait, ils devaient certainement l'attendre. Il faut dire que la veille, leur retrouvaille n'avait pas était des plus festive et puis, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se parler. Ron lui-même se demandait s'il devait ou pas leur en vouloir de ce stupide silence.

Seulement, il préféra se taire pour cette fois, et leur dit au revoir comme si rien ne s'était passé, avant de se faire rattraper par la voix éteinte de Ginny.

- Ron, attend…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au moment même où il allait plonger sa main dans la poudre de cheminette, et osa un court instant, espérer qu'elle allait enfin lui donner la clé de l'énigme.

- Harry et moi… On… on a quelque chose à vous dire. On aurait voulu attendre un peu plus longtemps pour vous l'annoncer mais… Enfin, on ne sait pas quand tu rentreras Ron et je ne voulais pas avoir à te l'annoncer par cheminée interposée.

Ron sentit sa main se desserrer au fur et à mesure que son sac touchait par terre. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Après tout, il connaissait la relation qu'entretenaient son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Quoique ils aient à lui dire, il ne pouvait que s'en douter.

Il jeta tout de même un regard soucieux à Hermione. Qui visiblement, ne semblait pas plus au courant qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Presque rassuré, il put alors affronter le regard des deux autres avant de s'entendre leur dire :

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai plus que trois semaines à faire et je serai autorisé à revenir tous les week-ends.

Ginny se retourna vers Harry, lui demandant muettement la marche à suivre. Celui-là prit alors la parole, d'une voix elle aussi étrangement calme.

- Non écoute, de toutes façons, on en a déjà trop dit…

- Simplement, poursuivit Ginny. Je vous fais confiance pour garder le secret. On n'a pas l'intention de le crier tout de suite sur tous les toits.

- Ce que Ginny veut dire c'est que… Il se pourrait bien que dans quelques mois…

- … ce n'est pas il se pourrait bien. Ron… Hermione… Harry et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Ce fut comme si une explosion venait de retentir dans sa tête. Soit il était incapable d'assimiler l'information, soit il ne savait comment réagir. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre là-dedans, c'était la tête que faisait Hermione. Que lui ne réalise pas, ok, mais elle…

Au-dessus de leur tête raisonna la cloche d'une église avoisinante. Ce son eut comme l'effet d'une douche froide sur Ron, qui leva subitement la tête avant de dire :

- Je dois y aller.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son sac, lâcha la poudre dans l'antre de la cheminée et disparut dans un bourdonnement.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'accueillir le corps visiblement déçu de celle qui allait être la mère de son enfant, et murmurer :

- On aurait pu s'attendre à pire non ?

Hermione était restée là, comme pétrifiée, une main posée sur son ventre, elle eut bien du mal à retrouver l'usage de sa voix pour finalement dire :

- C'était ça hier alors… Et moi qui avais cru que c'était une tactique pour me laisser seule avec Ron.

Ginny leva la tête et un sourire timide vînt enfin éclairer son visage.

- J'y avais pensé, mais je me doutais que tu aurais trouvé ça suspect. J'avais réellement rendez-vous là-bas, Hermione… Et si Ron n'était pas revenu hier, je t'aurais sans doute proposé de m'accompagner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser toutes les deux… murmura Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

- Hermione… tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu y ailles.

- A quoi bon, je sais qu'il est là non ? Combien de potion ai-je pris pour en être certaine…

- Mais ça te permettrait de savoir si tout va bien. L'as-tu dis à Ron ?

Voilà, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir depuis le début. Le point sensible. La question dont elle connaissait la réponse.

- Tu as vu comment il a réagi pour toi…

- Ne fais pas l'idiote Hermione. Je suis sa sœur… Il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement.

- Et si… et si en effet il réagissait comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Attendre que le bébé vienne au monde et lui annoncer qu'il est père ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin là, lorsque Hermione prit son petit déjeuner, il lui semblait que tout allait pour le mieux. Hormis le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'avouer à Ron qu'il allait être papa, elle n'était plus sujette à ces nausées matinales. Elle avait presque l'impression que tout était normal. Que sa vie avait reprit un cours des plus paisible. Parfois même, elle était à deux doigts d'aller prendre rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste. Juste pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Salut Hermione…

Elle rendit son salut à Ginny, avant de s'inquiéter de la voir ici à une heure aussi tardive.

- T'es pas censée être au boulot toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je te retourne la question…

- Je commence plus tard le lundi… enfin, normalement j'y vais toujours à la même heure mais là, j'avais la soudaine envie de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit.

- Merlin, qu'as-tu fait de notre Hermione. Je dois en déduire que tout va bien ?

- C'est ça, tout va bien !

On lui avait parlé de ces sauts d'humeur typiques aux femmes enceintes, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela puisse marcher dans ce sens là. N'avait pu imaginer qu'un jour, elle se lèverait de si bonne humeur. Elle esquissa un sourire et réitéra sa première interrogation.

- Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

- Une joueuse de quidditch professionnelle ne peut être enceinte…

S'il y avait une personne aussi passionnée par son emploi que l'était Hermione, ça ne pouvait être que Ginny. Elle était devenue à sa sortie de Poudlard et à la plus grande fierté de ses frères, une joueuse professionnelle, évoluant dans l'une des meilleures équipes de Grande-Bretagne et nommée pour jouer prochainement en équipe nationale. Enfin ça, c'était avant de savoir que son ventre n'allait plus lui permettre de monter sur un balai.

- Oh… et… ça va ?

- J'ai fait mon choix Hermione… je suppose que ma qualification en nationale est remise en cause mais j'ai l'espoir de revenir dans l'équipe dès que le petit sera là. C'est un mal pour un bien… Et puis, une femme ne s'engage pas dans cette voie là sans en connaître toutes les subtilités. S'en était une.

Hermione se sentit soudainement idiote. Elle qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour un bébé qu'elle avait finalement eut avec celui qu'elle aimait. Cela faisait sans doute plus longtemps que Ginny qu'elle était enceinte, et elle n'avait pas eu à mettre un trait sur sa carrière.

- Et puis, reprit Ginny. Si je ne peux plus jouer, et bien je me trouverai un autre emploi. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. En tout cas, je sais que jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fait un enfant avec Harry…

- Parfois je me dis que… que j'aurais préféré attendre. Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le même cas de figure.

- Je pense au contraire que vous avez trop attendu, Hermione. Et je ne parle pas du bébé. Regarde, qu'est-ce que ça change finalement ? Vous allez avoir un enfant et vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble.

Malgré elle, Hermione fit un geste négatif de la tête. Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Parce que Ron et elle n'étaient pas prêts à assumer une réelle relation amoureuse. Parce que ça a toujours été compliqué entre eux. Parce que finalement, ils ne sont peut-être pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Sinon, tout ce serait fait par lui-même non ? Maintenant certes, il y avait cet enfant. Cet enfant que ni elle ni lui, n'avaient voulu…

- Hermione, as-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai dis ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux…

- Je vais y aller… ne t'en fais pas.

Ginny toisa son amie quelques instants, elle doutait qu'elle tienne paroles mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? A part rajouter :

- Comme tu veux… mais je suis sérieuse… Si tu as besoin de moi…

- Merci Ginny mais ça devrait aller. Je vais te laisser ou je risque d'être en retard. Ca ne serait pas malin… Passe une bonne journée !

- Toi aussi Hermione.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement pour rejoindre son bureau au sein du ministère. En passant du côté sorcier, son regard se posa sur l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Elle avait promis à Ginny qu'elle irait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, quelque chose lui rongeait le ventre à un tel point qu'elle doutait d'avoir bien fait de rejeter sa proposition d'accompagnement.

Elle avait cette impression que si elle mettait les pieds dans l'endroit, elle croiserait sans doute quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait… quelqu'un qui tout de suite mettrait un mot sur son état. Un mot que Ron lui-même ne connaissait pas encore. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle y aille. Ca devenait de l'inconscience pure et simple.

On ne peut pas dire que ce jour là, Hermione fut l'employée la plus contentieuse des bureaux du ministère. Loin de là, son esprit n'avait de cesse de vagabonder. Seulement, lorsque l'horloge indiqua l'heure de fin de journée, sa décision était prise. Elle allait de ce pas prendre un rendez-vous. Même si ça n'était pas dans cet hôpital là.

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que ses pas la poussaient presque malgré dans les rues moldus de Londres. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée aussi loin de ce côté de la ville. Mais peu à peu, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Ici, l'école Ste Ann, celle où elle avait passée son enfance. Là, la petite épicerie de quartier, celle où sa mère l'envoyait quelque fois faire de petites courses. Et de l'autre côté… Un immeuble des plus imposant, portant le nom de Ste Mary's hospital.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, respirant profondément et fit finalement demi-tour alors que son regard se cogna au mur de son ancienne école. Elle était courageuse non ? Alors elle allait rentrer, prendre rendez-vous, et puis elle sera tellement fière d'elle qu'elle appellera la seule personne qui la reliait encore à ce monde qui lui semblait avoir perdu de vue.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Voilà, nouveau chapitre! J'updaterai tous les Lundi et Jeudi pour cette fic. Pour "Avec des si on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope", ça sera le Mardi et Vendredi. Voilà!_**

**_Ah oui, dernière petite chose. Le problème pour les inscriptions sur le forum semble être résolu. A bon entendeur!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle attendait, et Merlin sait si elle n'aimait pas attendre. Pour elle, il était inconcevable de se présenter en retard à un rendez-vous. Mais cet homme était son ancien meilleur ami. Elle pouvait tout pardonner à ses amis. Non ?

Et puis, autre chose de plus important germait dans son esprit. Quelque chose de très petit. Quelque chose qui ne deviendrait réellement concret que lorsqu'elle l'aurait vu. Même via un simple écran. Et ceci devait arriver le soir même. Car oui elle l'avait fait. Non seulement elle était entrée dans l'hôpital mais elle avait également demandé à avoir un rendez-vous.

- Hermione ? Je suis navré pour mon retard… pris dans les transports londonien. Tu sais ce que c'est…

- Ce n'est pas grave Nigel.

Elle le regarda s'installer en face d'elle, cherchant des yeux le serveur. Il avait quelque chose dans son allure qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Peut-être cette façon de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. De tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Ou de remuer ses jambes.

Soudain, il remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme s'était posé sur ses doigts. Il s'arrêta alors de pianoter la table et murmura :

- Désolé… je sais que ça t'énerve mais j'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de cette habitude.

- Tu es nerveux ?

Il détourna une nouvelle fois son regard et elle vit un sourire déformer sa bouche.

- Un tant soit peu…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Il y a de quoi. J'ai l'impression de rencontrer une inconnue alors que je te connaissais comme personne. C'est un sentiment assez étrange. Oh t'as vu, ils font de nouveaux cocktails. Ca te tente ?

- Nigel, tu changes de conversations… Et non ça ne me tente pas. Une tisane m'ira très bien.

- British jusqu'au bout des doigts…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le regarda se lever pour prendre commande. Il était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir la patience d'attendre qu'on le serve. Mais s'il avait gardé cette impulsivité d'enfant, qu'avait-il perdu en grandissant ?

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car à peine s'était-il rassis en positionnant sa tasse devant elle, qu'il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Elle eut à ce moment là, son premier réflexe de future maman.

- Nigel, s'il te plaît.

- Désolé… je crois que j'ai fais un faux pas de plus. Tu vas finir par me détester…

- Détester est un grand mot. Il m'en faut plus pour détester quelqu'un, qu'une cigarette.

- Tu me rassures.

D'un geste maladroit, il fourra de nouveau son paquet dans la poche de son blouson et avala une gorgée de la boisson non identifiable qu'il avait commandée.

Certes ils s'étaient perdus de vue mais visiblement, il y avait des réactions qui perduraient. Et ce regard là, elle pouvait très bien le traduire. C'est non surprise qu'elle l'entendit la questionner :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Parce que tu m'avais donné ton numéro.

- Certes sans numéros, c'est déjà plus compliqué… Sérieusement, Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me revoir ?

- Sans doute parce que… parce que le moment était bienvenue de me replonger dans mon passé.

- Je ne dois pas être le seul à représenter ton passé…

Encore une fois, elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. A quoi bon lutter. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, alors elle allait lui dire.

- Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Nigel.

Cela lui parut curieux de dire une telle chose. Une chose qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais dis à Ron, quand elle y pensait bien. Et puis Nigel lui-même paraissait bizarre. Il n'eut aucune réaction, aucune trahison dans son regard. Et c'est même plutôt calmement qu'il reprit :

- Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était le cas…

- Pardon ?

C'était étrange de l'entendre lui dire cela. Il n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami, il était sans doute le seul en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Lui ne se moquait jamais de cette manie qu'elle avait de répondre à toutes les questions. Il ne s'était jamais moqué de ses dents un peu trop avancées. Jamais moqué non plus de ses cheveux qu'elle, ne tressait pas comme toutes les autres pimbêches de l'établissement. C'était même le seul qui était invité à passer les mercredi après-midi chez elle… et sans doute le seul qu'elle aurait eut envie de voir débarquer à son anniversaire.

- Comprend-moi Hermione… On était censé aller au même collège et du jour au lendemain, tu me dis que finalement, tu n'iras pas. Quand j'essaye de venir te voir les week-ends, tes parents me disent que ne rentreras que pour les vacances. Vacances que tu ne passais jamais chez toi. Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre et je ne savais pas où envoyer les miennes… Finalement, j'ai abandonné l'idée de te revoir un jour. Tu restais l'amie d'enfance… Jusqu'à ce jour là. J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu ais pu habiter à Londres sans que je puisse te voir une seule fois. Alors oui, je me demande finalement pourquoi tu as accepté de me revoir.

Il la regardait et attendait une réponse qu'elle ne pouvait lui fournir. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait lui envoyer de hiboux sans que cela lui paraisse bizarre. Comment lui dire que là où elle était, le téléphone n'est qu'un objet bizarroïde qu'utilisent les moldus. Et puis, comment lui avouer que lui aussi avait fini par devenir un simple ami d'enfance.

- Je suis désolée Nigel, il y a des choses que je ne pouvais pas te dire.

- Ca je l'aurais compris. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant non plus… Excuse moi. J'aurais sans doute pu trouver le moyen de prendre contact avec toi. Mais ma vie était bouleversée à l'époque. Je… je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu vas disparaître une nouvelle fois et attendre qu'on se rencontre par hasard dans dix ans ?

- Pas cette fois… enfin, si tu veux bien.

Pendant un court instant, elle eut la crainte de croire qu'il allait lui répondre que non, il ne voulait plus la voir. Mais c'était en oubliant que Nigel était l'être le plus gentil de cette fichue planète. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui répondre :

- Je te ramène ?

- Ecoute Nigel, je…

- Ok… ok… c'est pas possible. Encore un secret de la mystérieuse Hermione Granger ! Bon et bien, tu me rappelles… Et ne te perds pas dans les transports londoniens !

- Ca ne risque pas…

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

_**Je le fais trop rarement alors, merci d'avoir encore lu ce chapitre. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Voilà chapitre du jour... Prochain chapitre jeudi! J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire aux membres du forum. Un an déjà et cent membres. Merci à vous!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Et bien voilà ce qui finalement, allait arranger les choses non ?

Certes, c'était hypocrite, indigne, vil, cruel et pleins d'autres trucs encore, mais c'était bien l'unique chose que Hermione avait trouvé à se dire, pour éviter de tomber en sanglots dans les bras de l'infirmière. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux… avoir vécu ça toute seule et donc ne pas avoir eu à supporter ces regards pleins de pitié ; où que Ginny ait été avec elle pour la rassurer au mieux…

De toute façon, à quoi bon, c'était fait. Elle avait pris ce fichu rendez-vous, elle s'y était présentée et en était ressortie plus que démunie, marchant dans une rue froide et humide, sans avoir le moindre courage de transplaner. Ils lui avaient proposé de faire venir un taxi jusque devant l'hôpital, mais elle avait refusé. Comment un taxi aurait-il pu rejoindre le chemin de Traverse ? Par Merlin, quelle folie insensée l'avait poussé à ne pas se rendre à Ste-Mangouste…

La jeune femme se laissa porter par le flot de personnes sortant de leur boulot. Au moins, personne n'allait prendre conscience de la présence d'une femme larmoyante comme une gamine. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à déambuler dans la rue, gênant le passage de tous ces gens pressés. Plus d'une fois elle se fit pousser. Mais elle était bien trop préoccupée… et puis surtout, ça lui donnait presque la sensation d'exister. Sensation qu'il lui semblait avoir perdu lorsque le médecin lui avait rendu son verdict.

Pourquoi son esprit réagissait-il ainsi ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace d'avouer qu'elle voulait cet enfant. Jamais l'audace d'avouer que parfois, elle avait véritablement pensé au bonheur que cela été d'avoir un enfant… de Ron.

Tellement prise dans le tourment de son esprit, qu'elle ne réalisa plus qu'il avait cessé de neiger. Tout au moins sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'était apparu au-dessus d'elle, un parapluie. Bientôt, son propriétaire prit la parole pour lui dire :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te raccompagne ?

D'un geste vif, elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la manche et lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle tenta de faire paraître forte :

- Nigel, je suis désolée mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Alors laisse-moi une fois de plus d'inviter à rentrer dans un endroit chaud comme… comme ce pub qui certes, m'a l'air bien pitoyable mais qui n'a pas l'air d'être envahie par ces personnes venues profiter de leur after-work…

Hermione tourna la tête vers le dit pub si pitoyable. En effet, vu d'ici il n'avait rien de très attrayant. En effet, vu d'ici, il ressemblait plus à un pub du côté sorcier. Elle sourit en pensant à ça et dit à son ami :

- Deux fois en une journée, c'est peut-être un peu trop non ?

- Parce que y'a des règles pour ça aussi ?

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Rien c'était un fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser tirer de l'autre côté de la rue et rentrer dans ce qui était sans doute, le bar le plus miteux de ce côté de la capitale.

Nigel salua courtoisement le barmaid, comme il le faisait avec n'importe quel personne de n'importe quel milieu et tira Hermione vers le fond de la salle.

Sans doute était-ce un tour de son esprit embrumé, mais il semblait à la jeune femme que l'homme le regardait étrangement. Et elle en fut assurée lorsqu'en venant prendre leur commande, il lui demanda :

- Vous êtes Hermione Granger ?

- C'est moi, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

- Celle de la grande guerre ?

Cette fois, elle sentit son sang battre dans ses veines alors que l'homme appelait sa femme. Elle la vit bientôt apparaître, le regard froid. Il venait sans doute de la déranger dans ses activités et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque l'homme lui dit :

- Regarde, c'est la femme dont je te parlais. L'amie de Harry Potter. Tu te rappelles de Harry Potter ?

- Enchantée, dit-elle à Hermione.

Elle regarda une ultime fois son mari et Hermione crut lire dans son regard qu'elle n'avait que faire de qui pouvait bien être Hermione Granger.

- Je suis désolé… c'est une moldue et elle ne comprend pas.

Hermione tenta un regard vers Nigel qui, à son grand soulagement, avait la politesse de faire mine de s'intéresser à tout autre chose. Alors elle se permit de répondre le plus poliment possible :

- Je suis navrée… je préférerai ne pas parler de ça…

- Oh… je comprends. Que puis-je vous offrir ?

Cette fois, elle vit la tête de Nigel et sut tout de suite que même s'il ne les avait pas regardé, il avait tout suivi de la conversation. C'est lui qui se chargea de passer la commande :

- Une blonde et une tisane.

- Deux blondes, rectifia Hermione.

L'homme acquiesça et disparut derrière le bar tandis que Nigel regardait Hermione plutôt étonné.

- Qu'est devenue ta british attitude ?

- Envolée, souffla-t-elle. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Ton rendez-vous ne s'est pas très bien passé ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Je pense que je m'en remettrai…

Elle vit la main de Nigel se tendre vers elle pour finalement se reposer sur la sienne. C'est fou comme ce simple contact pouvait lui du bien. C'est ce moment que choisi le sorcier clandestin de l'autre Londres, pour venir déposer les chopes devant les deux amis.

- De la bière ? T'es sûre de toi ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu moqueur.

- Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?

- Bah… cigarette… Tisane… Docteur. Je me disais que peut-être… tu étais… enfin… enceinte.

Etrange comme un homme qu'elle avait vu une petite heure, avait su voir ce que Ron n'avait pas deviné en un week-end entier.


	10. Chapter 10

- Qui es-tu, Hermione ?

Il y avait plusieurs minutes déjà que Nigel et Hermione étaient sortis du bar, et déambulaient dans les rues de Londres, silencieusement. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce que Nigel ait l'idée de lui poser cette question plus qu'étrange. Voilà plusieurs jours que les deux amis se voyaient régulièrement, en tout bien tout honneur, sans pourtant se faire plus curieux concernant l'autre.

- Excuse moi ?

- C'est étrange, avec toutes ces choses que j'ai perçu de toi ces derniers jours, on viendrait à me dire que tu viens d'une autre planète, que je serai capable de le croire.

D'une autre planète… elle sourit en se disant que finalement, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

- Ecoutes Nigel, je sais que tu as entendu des choses étranges tout à l'heure mais…

- … tu ne peux pas m'en parler. Je le sais. Mais il y a bien des choses que tu dois pouvoir me dire non ? Par exemple… si tu as un petit ami… quel métier tu fais exactement… où tu étais pendant ces années… je sais pas, il doit bien y avoir la dedans une question à laquelle tu puisses répondre !

Elle s'entendit soupirer malgré elle, tandis que Nigel venait marcher juste devant elle, pour la forcer à le regarder.

- D'accord… d'accord… céda-t-elle finalement.

Peut-être un peu trop vite car en fait, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait rien avouer du monde magique, tout au moins pas dès lors. Ce qui enlevait la question sur le travail et Poudlard. Quant à la première d'entre elle… elle n'en avait pas vraiment la réponse. Est-ce que Ron était son petit ami ? Le premier réflexe aurait été de dire non mais c'était en oubliant ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. De leur arriver.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Hermione… ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un monsieur Granger…

- Monsieur Granger ? Et non, je ne suis pas mariée…

- Oui ça je le sais. Mais ton cœur est pris. Ca se voit… où a été pris peut-être ?

- Nigel…

- Dis-moi juste un nom !

- A quoi ça te servirait ?

- A apaiser ma curiosité.

Elle le fixa un moment, hésitante. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été amoureuse de Ron. Du moins…cela paraissait tellement probable de la manière dont il venait de le dire. Comme si oui, elle avait été amoureuse et comme si oui, elle voulait que ça se voie sur son visage. Comme si elle avait voulu que tout le monde puisse lire que Hermione ne pouvait ce conjuguer qu'avec…

- … Ron… Mon dieu Ron ! Je suis désolée Nigel, je dois y aller ! J'ai… j'ai oublié Ron !

Rapidement, elle déposa un baiser sur les joues du jeune homme et le quitta sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, elle s'engouffra dans une rue désertée, vérifia qu'elle y était bien seule et transplana à son appartement, priant Merlin pour qu'il ne soit déjà arrivé.

Mais hélas, les traces de pas et la cape traînant sur le canapé ne laissaient guère de place à un quelconque espoir.

Elle déposa elle-même ses affaires et prit quelques secondes pour poser la paume de sa main tout contre ses yeux. Histoire de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Alors, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, d'un pas décidé. Il devait être là-bas, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, pour prendre un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Seulement, s'il était bien là, il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un près à dévorer l'intégralité d'un réfrigérateur.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

Il releva à peine la tête avant de replonger ses lèvres dans la tasse brûlante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. A quoi aurait-elle pu s'attendre d'autre ? Il revenait et prévenait de son retour, mais personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Surtout pas elle.

- Je suis désolée, Ron… Je…

- Tu m'as oublié. Loin des yeux loin du cœur, je sais.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre de la moindre colère. Comme s'il était blasé finalement.

- Ron, ne dis pas ça…

- J'avais une bonne nouvelle… Je suis revenu. Pour de bon.

Toujours cette neutralité dans le fond de sa voix. Une neutralité qui contrastait avec le sentiment de bonheur qui, singulièrement venait de l'envahir elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu penser qu'il puisse revenir si vite. Et si elle l'avait fais, cela l'aurait sans doute plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Mais là non. Là, elle avait cette impression que tout allait de nouveau être normale.

- C'est… c'est génial !

- C'est ce que je me disais au début…

- Ron… je suis désolée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour me faire pardonner ?

Enfin elle osa s'approcher de lui. Enfin, elle osa poser sa main sur son épaule et enfin, il croisa son regard. Alors, d'une voix neutre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse sa proposition, il dit :

- Dis moi toutes ces choses que tu me caches.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle lui assura de cette manière qu'elle allait le faire. Si encore, elle pouvait en trouver le courage.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A jeudi! Bonne lecture!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

- J'attends…

Ca elle le savait. Et c'était bien ce fait qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Ces derniers jours, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à oublier cette visite à l'hôpital. Ses après-midi avec Nigel ne l'aidant pas à redescendre sur terre. Et puis, elle avait tenté d'éviter au maximum Harry et Ginny. Eviter ces cadeaux qu'ils achetaient à la pelle pour le futur bébé. Parfois même, elle s'était dis que finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas à en parler. Même à Ron. Que sa vie reprendrait un cours des plus normal et qu'elle finirait par oublier.

Elle sentit une larme venir du fond de sa gorge pour se bloquer jusque sous sa paupière. Elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger mais voilà, la petite perle vint s'écraser sur le dos de sa main. Elle osa alors lever son regard et douloureusement, remarqua que Ron se contentait de la regarder, sans même sourciller. Comme si la voir pleurer était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il l'attendait.

- Je suis allée prendre un rendez-vous. Dans un hôpital moldu. Il y a plusieurs jours.

Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il se posait ces interrogations légitimes. Seulement, il ne prenait pas la peine de l'aider. De lui tirer les vers du nez. Pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point elle aurait besoin qu'il se montre impatient.

- Ron… souffla-t-elle. Quand tu es parti pour la formation. J'ai commencé à avoir des vertiges et des nausées… j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Irritable même. J'en suis rapidement venue à la conclusion que…

- Attends ! On… on faisait attention non ?

- Pas cette fois là.

Elle put lire dans son regard une onde de panique l'envahir. Mais pas cette panique qu'elle avait elle-même perçut suite au premier test qu'elle avait fait… Non, lui semblait trop bien maîtriser la situation.

- Tu es enceinte. C'est ça ? Depuis combien de temps. Depuis combien de temps me le caches-tu ! Depuis combien de temps décides-tu toute seule !

- Ron…

Elle pouvait bien essayer de l'appeler, de le raisonner, il n'en avait que faire. Il continuait à la regarder avec cet air de défiance. Son regard ne reflétait plus le moindre amour. Son regard lui reprochait déjà ce choix qu'elle avait fait contre son grès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi as-tu été dans un hôpital moldu ! Ce genre de décisions, tu es censé le prendre avec le père de ton enfant. Et celui-là, c'est moi, non ?

- Ron écoute moi…

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Que tu mettes un frein à notre relation, ça je l'ai accepté et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais si jamais tu as… jamais je ne te le pardonnerai, tu entends ! Jamais. J'en ai marre que tu prennes les décisions pour nous deux. Tu n'as pas voulu qu'on soit un couple ! Et bien ok mais dans ce cas, tu me laisses dans mes affaires. Non mais sans blagues… tu n'es vraiment pas fichue de t'occuper que de toi. Tu voulais être libre ? Et bien je le veux aussi…

Hermione restait là à l'écouter déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans même bouger. A croire qu'il avait choisi ce moment pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience concernant leur relation plus qu'étrange. Et Merlin sait qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il en avait autant à dire sur le sujet. Certes, elle l'avait repoussé mais la question n'était pas là.

Elle sentait que des larmes se remettaient à couler sur sa joue mais elle n'essayait même pas de les retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter le flot de paroles qui ne cessaient de sortir de la bouche de Ron, pour venir la frapper de plein fouet. Il était en train de lui faire payer tous ces refus. Et elle, ne pouvait qu'encaisser en pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hermione…

Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait entendu lui poser cette question. Pourquoi était-il autant persuadé qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui hôte ce poids ?

- Ron…

- Ca ferait quoi… trois mois ? On n'est pas censé voir quelque chose à trois mois ? Même sur Ginny, ça se voit. Alors dis-moi. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien ?

Elle vit que son regard était resté coincé sur son ventre. Comme s'il cherchait du regard la trace d'une bosse qui visiblement, n'était pas là.

- Parce que je l'ai perdu Ron. J'ai perdu notre bébé.

Elle n'attendit pas de voir son regard remonter vers le sien. Voilà, pour la première fois, elle venait d'avouer à haute voix ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre.

Les larmes redoublaient leur intensité et elle jugea qu'il serait plus simple de quitter ce lieu. De rejoindre sa chambre et de le laisser là. Dans tous les cas, il ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide sur le sujet alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

Ron la regarda s'éloigner tout en repassant dans sa tête les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait appris qu'il allait être père puis finalement plus. Et n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir eu des mots aussi blessants. Tout au fond de lui, il continuait à se dire que c'était sa faute à elle. Qu'elle venait de lui faire perdre ce dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver d'avoir avec elle. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait été dans la peau d'un futur père et là, il venait de tout perdre en seulement quelques mots.

- Salut vieux ! Hermione n'est pas…

Harry s'arrêta en voyant la mine qu'arborait son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui tout en lui demandant d'une voix moins enjouée :

- Ca va toi ?

Question idiote au vu du regard rouge du jeune homme. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire qui sonnait faux et lui demanda en montrant la pochette que tenait Harry entre ses mains :

- Tu ramènes du travail à la maison ?

- Non… en fait, nous sommes en train de chercher une maison avec Ginny. Tu sais, avec l'arrivée du bébé… mais bon, il n'y a encore rien de concret hein… on se renseigne juste.

Ron ne dit rien. Avec l'arrivée du bébé… c'était sans doute ce qu'ils auraient fait avec Hermione s'ils l'avaient eu, leur bébé.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Voilà la "dose" du jour . En réponse à la question de Christelle, je dirai que oui, vous apprenez que Hermione a perdu son bébé en même temps que Ron. Même si on peut le deviner un peu avant._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'y répondre. _**

**_A Lundi!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Le soleil de ce dimanche matin, commençait à percer au travers des rideaux de la chambre de Ron. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste de la main. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était revenu. Pour de bon cette fois… Mais sa formation d'auror lui prenait tellement de temps et d'énergie, qu'il lui semblait que son horloge interne était totalement déréglée. Finalement, cela l'arrangeait, quand il y pensait bien. Il partait très tôt le matin et revenait très tard le soir, la tête trop emplie pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Pour se souvenir qu'à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait celle avec qui il n'arrivait plus à avoir le moindre dialogue. Hermione elle-même, ne prenait pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler. Pourquoi faire finalement ? Elle lui avait dis tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lui… lui était bien trop fier pour s'excuser de son excès de colère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. Il était tout juste sept heures. Sept heures un dimanche matin, qui aurait cru que Ronald Weasley soit capable de se lever à une telle heure. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Ouvrant ses rideaux tout à fait, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Il n'y avait personne. Personne d'assez fou pour ne pas profiter d'un matin bien au chaud sous la couette.

L'hiver avait perdu. Le printemps était là. Les températures n'étaient pas encore très clémentes, mais le soleil apparaissait de plus en plus fort. Même quelques fleurs faisaient leur apparition. Comme pour le convaincre que tout était bien fini et qu'il lui fallait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Il sortit finalement de sa chambre. Marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller tout ceux qui dormaient encore. Puis, l'instinct le fit s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle l'avait laissé entrouverte. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle dormait seule en fait. Alors, la tentation fut bien trop grande pour l'homme qui poussa lentement la porte. Il la vit. Totalement endormie, sereine même. Complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sûr que si ses yeux avaient été ouverts, elle aurait pu le voir. Seulement, il le regretta presque, elle ne sembla pas disposée à quitter les bras de Morphée.

Il referma cette satanée porte tentatrice et poursuivit son chemin rituel jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, comme un automate, il fit chauffer de l'eau pour son café instantané. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mixture, mais d'habitude, c'était Hermione qui était douée pour le café du matin. Lui n'avait jamais su le doser. Et puis, il ouvrit la corbeille qui contenait le pain de mie. Il l'observa un instant et la referma finalement. Il n'avait pas faim.

- Salut vieux…

Il tourna son regard vers Harry et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les cernes qu'il arborait. Finalement, il y avait deux fous dans le même appartement.

- Déjà réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Figures-toi que j'habite encore avec un ami qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire grincer la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Sans doute aperçut-il un changement dans le visage de son ami, car il se mit aussitôt à sourire en le rassurant d'un vague :

- Je plaisante, tu n'as pas fais de bruit. Mais maintenant, je suis certain que tu es passé la voir.

- Je voulais juste voir si elle allait bien, se justifia Ron.

- On va toujours bien quand on dort…

Ron ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête tandis qu'il versait de l'eau dans deux tasses distinctes. Il ne put à ce moment, s'empêcher de se dire que ça serait une des dernières fois qu'il aurait à faire ça. Sa sœur allait bientôt former une vraie famille avec son meilleur ami. Et partir vivre loin d'ici… Tandis que lui… lui resterait.

Comme si Harry avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il l'entendit lui dire :

- On déménage cette semaine.

- Tu auras besoin d'aides ?

- Pas de refus, je suis toujours surpris de voir le tas de bibelots qu'on a pu entasser avec Ginny.

Et ça n'était rien quand il pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé chez leur parent. Mais après tout, Ginny n'était pas une fille pour rien, non ?

- Ron…

Le ton de la voix de Harry n'avait rien pour rassurer le jeune homme. Il leva son regard tout juste assez pour croiser celui de son ami et le laissa reprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais réussi à survivre sans vous.

- Ca je n'en doute pas. Quoique si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu pourras venir… Non ce que je veux dire c'est… avec Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Harry ?

- Et bien lui parler serait déjà un bon point. Je veux dire, autrement que pour lui demander de bien vouloir te passer le sel…

- Je trouve que c'est déjà pas si mal comme dialogue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que réellement, Ron resterait toujours le même.

- Certes… Ecoutes, je sais que vous passez un moment très difficile mais…

- … ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain, Harry. Non, tu n'en sais rien pour la simple et bonne raison que tu n'es pas à notre place. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant ? Non parce que le tien est en pleine santé.

- Et c'est inutile de m'agresser de si bon matin… Je n'étais pas au courant pour le bébé.

Toute la colère que Ron avait ressentie s'évapora comme neige au soleil. C'est d'une voix passablement plus calme qu'il reprit :

- Et bien maintenant tu sais.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose mais comme vous ne nous aviez toujours rien dis et que… ça ne se voyait pas, je pensais que je m'étais juste… trompé.

- Elle ne t'avait rien dis ? Et Ginny non plus ?

- Rien de rien… elles ont leur secret à elles tu sais…

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Voilà il l'avait dis. Ce qui prenait quelque fois plus de place que sa formation d'auror. Ce qui était le seul problème qui ne semblait avoir de réponses. Il l'avait enfin avoué.

- Tu veux la retrouver ?

- J'en sais rien. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil qu'avant… si tu savais à quel point je me suis senti trahi. Mais en même temps. Il m'arrive parfois de me dire que oui, sa réaction était des plus compréhensibles…

Ses yeux restaient fixés dans le vide, attendant une réponse qui ne semblait vouloir venir. Alors, il s'autorisa à dire avec un semblant de décontraction peu propice au moment :

- Je me suis toujours dis que tu avais les meilleurs conseils.

- Excuse-moi mais sur ce coup, je ne vois rien d'autre à te dire que… peut-être qu'en vous retrouvant tous les deux, les choses se débloqueront par eux-mêmes…

Voilà quelle était la réponse de son meilleur ami. Attendre… Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà trop attendu.


	13. Chapter 13

Deux semaines, seulement deux petites semaines que Harry et Ginny étaient partis. Deux semaines et Ron n'avait pas encore trouver le courage d'aborder Hermione que par des sujets de plus en plus futiles… où sujets à la chamaillerie. Non mais franchement, quelle idée aussi de lui demander si Pattenrond en avait encore pour longtemps à perdre ses poils. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait que le prendre pour une réprimande, et lui faire remarquer que n'étant pas dame nature, elle ne pouvait lui donner de certitudes sur le sujet.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que quand elle avait quitté la pièce, il n'avait pas su trouver le moindre mot pour la retenir, ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de secondes. Il s'était contenté de la regarder partir, essayant coûte que coûte de ne pas céder à la tentation de tondre son fichu chat.

Son premier réflexe censé, fut de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que l'animal. Le second, fut d'avoir l'idée de rejoindre Hermione et le dernier, de trouver une excuse qui expliquerait son action, d'une manière logique.

Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de prendre la part de cake qu'il avait acheté pour son goûter, et avancer vers la chambre de son ancienne petite amie, fleur au fusil.

- Hermione ?

Comment fit-il pour ne pas faire demi-tour, alors qu'elle l'accablait d'un regard qui ne pouvait traduire de quiproquos. Pire encore, lorsqu'elle lui dit :

- Tu n'apprendras jamais à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Non, il s'était contenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, murmurant un « pardon » entre ses lèvres et restant sur le pas de la porte, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui donne enfin l'autorisation de faire un pas en avant.

Seulement voilà, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de continuer à chercher Merlin seul savait quoi dans son armoire, comme si elle attendait qu'il fasse un énième pas de travers. Cela lui parut une éternité avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui demander :

- Que puis-je pour toi, Ronald ?

- Je… je me disais que tu avais peut-être faim. Alors je t'ai ramené… ça.

Il tendit le petit sachet en avant et la regarda faire passer son regard du tas de vêtement à ce qu'il lui tendait, visiblement incrédule. C'était presque une insulte pour lui, de se dire que sa meilleure amie ne le croyait pas capable d'un tel geste. Bon ok, si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus, il allait finir par regretter son quatre heures, mais le geste était là, non ?

- C'est gentil, Ron.

Pendant un très court instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait rajouter un « mais » derrière tout cela. Seulement, elle s'approcha pour de bon et le défit de son fardeau. Le plus dur était passé. Du moins il le pensait. Car lorsqu'elle eut posé le gâteau sur son bureau, elle retourna à ses affaires tandis que lui se demandait comment prendre congé.

- Autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non… murmura-t-il.

Seulement, si ses paroles avaient été claires, ses gestes l'étaient moins. Il n'arrivait à sortir de la chambre, ses yeux rivés sur les habits qui sortaient de l'armoire pour atterrir sur le lit de Hermione.

- Ron… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… je me demandais… tufaisquelquechosecesoir ?

Voilà il l'avait demandé, mais ne savait ce que cela voulait dire. Etait-ce une proposition de sortie ? Sans doute, l'idée de se retrouver seule avec elle, lui faisait autant peur qu'envie. Mais par-dessous tout, il y avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment… Quelque chose qui lui laissait à penser qu'elle se préparait pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Et en effet, il en fut assuré lorsqu'elle cessa ses activités pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui dire d'une voix qui traduisait la gêne :

- Je suis désolée Ron… je sors ce soir.

- Nigel ?

Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ce nom ? Sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours en tête ce petit mot retrouvé au hasard. Cette histoire d'ancien meilleur ami… Et le fait qu'elle ait, un jour, oublié son retour.

- C'est lui…

Il attendit. Attendit sans rien dire qu'elle lui confirme qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Seulement, elle ne dit rien. Le pria juste de sortir pendant qu'elle s'habillait, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

Certes, ils n'étaient redevenus que des amis, même si finalement, ils n'avaient jamais été beaucoup plus. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de promesses… Mais il aurait put penser que l'arrivée soudaine d'un enfant aurait pu changer la donne. Même si désormais, cette hypothèse était bien loin.

Il resta plusieurs minutes, à tourner en rond dans le salon. A se demander ce qu'il se devait de faire. Il doutait que Hermione prenne bien l'idée de lui poser tout un tas de questions, et de toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il en aurait réellement le courage.

Alors, quand elle passa devant lui, passablement bien habillée, et prit la direction de la porte, il sut qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Même lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour juste pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait dans sa main le gâteau qu'il lui avait offert et lui dit :

- Je le mangerai en route.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant qu'il saurait bien vite, ce qu'elle en ferait réellement.


	14. Chapter 14

Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Bien sûr qu'il se doutait qu'elle risquait de le prendre très très mal si jamais elle le voyait là, à ce moment là. Seulement, il avait besoin de savoir. De savoir ce qu'il y avait réellement entre elle et cet homme. De savoir s'il pouvait continuer à l'aimer, où l'oublier pour de bon.

Le plus dur dans le fait de la suivre, était de ne pas la perdre de vue sans jamais être vu. Or, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient prévus de se rejoindre. Et il frissonna malgré lui en la voyant passer sur côté moldu. Il aurait presque oublié. Ce Nigel n'était pas des leurs.

Il se surprit à la voir marcher aussi vite. Comme si elle n'était pas rassurée. Comme si elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, la suivant dans son déplacement. Mais ça n'était pas possible. Enfin… il l'espérait. Pendant un court moment, il regretta presque de ne pas avoir demandé sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry. Mais ça aurait sans doute fait un peu trop gros non ?

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant un bar. Un bar qui aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel bar côté sorcier. Si encore ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés aux abords de ce que les moldus appelaient : Laverie.

Il entra à sa suite, prenant garde à ne pas être vu, s'asseyant le plus rapidement possible, à l'abri d'un pan de mur. Par chance, le bar était quasiment vide. A défaut de, il en frissonna, Hermione et cet homme qui semblait bien trop parfait. D'un geste vif de la main, Ron fit léviter le bout de son oreille à rallonge, tout en la faisant longer le mur, pour ne pas que l'on puisse repérer cet étrange fil. Alors, il mit l'autre bout dans son oreille, et se concentra sur la conversation des deux autres.

- Je suis désolée Nigel. Je suis un peu en retard.

- Il fallait bien que ça t'arrive à un jour ! Tu as ramené, ton goûter ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Non… c'est… un ami qui m'a offert ça avant de partir. Je lui ai promis que je le mangerai en route mais je n'avais pas très faim.

- Jolie attention.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça pour avoir remarquer ce fait qu'elle, ne semblait pas avoir aperçu.

- Que puis-je vous servir ? Monsieur ? Monsieur ?!

Ron sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Trop concentré sur la conversation des deux autres, il n'avait pas vu le serveur s'approcher et, dans un réflexe mal contrôlé, lui répondit :

- Une bièreaubeurre, s'il vous plaît.

- Une… oh… vous êtes… sorciers ?

Le jeune homme sursauta une nouvelle fois, réalisant tout juste la gaffe qu'il avait failli commettre.

- Vous connaissez les sorciers ?

- Oui ! Je suis un cracmol ! Vous voyez cette femme là-bas ?

Ron hocha la tête en sachant très bien qui il lui montrait du doigt.

- Et bien c'est une sorcière aussi ! C'est une amie du célèbre Harry Potter ! Et oui mon vieux ! Ils étaient déjà venus la dernière fois. Mais je crois que son ami ne sait rien de qui elle est...

- Oh…

- Ecoutes, je vais te servir ta bièreaubeurre, j'en ai une dans ma cave. Mais ne le dit à personne où je risque d'avoir des problèmes. Nous sommes du côté moldu ici !

Ron le remercia et le laissa partir, se concentrant de nouveau sur la conversation des deux autres. La première voix qu'il distingua fut celle de Hermione.

- Moi non plus je ne sais rien de toi, finalement…

- Tiens donc ? Alors tu sais quoi… je te dis un secret et tu m'en dis un. Ok ? Mais attention hein ! Pas un secret de Nioniotte !

- De quoi ?

- Expression familière… un secret qui vaut le coup quoi. Un truc indevinable. D'accord ?

Le silence qui suivit lui laissa deviner que Hermione accepter silencieusement le marché. Finalement, il n'était pas si mal placé…

- Alors commence Hermione !

- Pourquoi je commencerai ?

- Parce que pour une fois, tu vas avoir la gentillesse de me laisser croire que je peux décider de quelque chose !

- Bon d'accord… Tu te souviens le concours d'orthographe pour la kermesse de l'école. Et bien j'ai fais semblant de le perdre parce que je voulais avoir le dernier lot…

- Un livre sur la préhistoire ? Il va falloir que tu trouves mieux que ça… j'avais déjà deviné. Autre chose… fait un effort !

- Ok… ok… Quand je t'ai dis que je partais dans un internat… je disais vrai… J'étais dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles d'Europe en sa matière. L'école Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? Ca ne me dit rien… tu dis la vérité ? Juré ?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

Ron se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait ne comprendre que la moitié des mots usés par Hermione. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui avouer son secret.

- A toi Nigel !

- Tu es dure en affaire… je ne suis pas certain que ton secret valait le coup.

- Te défiles pas !

- Jamais… Tu te souviens quand le groupe d'Emily me courrait après en hurlant que j'étais amoureux de toi…

- Oh que oui…

- Et bien ils avaient raison. Même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde… A toi ! Et quelque chose de gros cette fois. Je viens de déverser mon cœur d'enfant je te rappelle.

- D'accord… je crois que le prochain, tu ne pourras pas faire pire que moi. Si j'ai été à Poudlard… c'est que c'est une école spécialisée. Pour les personnes comme moi…

Ron eut envie de se lever pour lui hurler d'arrêter là. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le priait de se tenir à carreaux. C'est le cœur serré qu'il l'entendit poursuivre :

- Pour les sorciers.

- Tu te moques de moi Hermione. C'est pas gentil.

- Bon bah, si tu ne veux pas me croire…

- Prouve-le !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça… Ce n'est pas un jeu. Encore moins chez les moldus.

- Les quoi ?

- Moldus. C'est comme ça que nous appelons les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques.

- C'est quoi tes pouvoirs magiques à toi ? Tu sais voler ?

- Transplaner. Je disparais à un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre.

- Réellement ? Et tu peux faire léviter ton verre là ?

- Pas ici, Nigel…

- Bon d'accord… Juré ?

- Craché !

C'est étrange comme Hermione redevenait une enfant lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Etrange comme elle se mettait à parler…

- A toi Nigel ! Et soit à la hauteur de ce que je viens de t'avouer.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me transformes en Crapaud ?

- Attention que je ne te prenne au mot…

- Ok… ok… Alors si je te disais qu'à ce moment précis, j'ai l'envie de…

Ce fut comme si l'oreille à rallonge de Ron venait de se couper. Il n'entendit plus rien qu'un bruit de succion qui aurait pu le faire vomir. Seulement, lorsqu'il prit le risque de se lever, il vit que Hermione s'était déjà éloignée de Nigel et se dirigeait vers la porte de la sortie.

Alors, le seul réflexe qu'eut Ron à ce moment là, fut d'aller en direction du comptoir et demander au serveur :

- Vous avez un endroit pour que je puisse transplaner ?


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsqu'il transplana chez lui, le premier réflexe qu'eut Ron, fut de défaire sa cape, sachant pertinemment que Hermione n'allait pas tarder à arriver. De ce fait, il s'efforça pendant les minutes qui suivirent, de reprendre son souffle et surtout, faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il avait été là… seulement voilà, déjà en temps normal, il avait bien du mal à lui mentir, alors dans ce cas précis, il doutait de tenir le coup très longtemps.

Il tira sur le canapé et fit en sorte de le mettre face à la fenêtre. D'ici, il n'aurait pas à subir son regard mais il l'entendrait tout de même rentrer.

Il s'installa, regard dans le vide, l'oreille à l'aguets du moindre bruit. Quelques instant plus tard, il entendit le cliquetis distinct d'une porte que l'on ouvre et ne put pas s'empêcher de demander :

- Déjà rentrée ?

Il n'eut aucune autre réponse qu'un sac tombant par terre. Il risqua un regard derrière lui et s'aperçut qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le teint légèrement rougi et les yeux lançant des éclairs aussi grand que l'Avada Kedavra.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se risqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ! Tu le sais très bien Ronald ! Tu étais là !

Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle le sache ? Il avait bien fais attention à ne pas se montrer. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle ait pu le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ! J'étais là…

- Ah oui ! Et la bièreaubeurre commandée dans un bar moldu, c'était pour qui ? L'elfe de maison ?

- Mais… je…

- Tu rien du tout Ron ! N'ais pas le culot de me demander ce qu'il y a, alors que tu es courant !

- Hermione… je…

- Quoi ! Tu veux encore savoir ! Et bien certes… Nigel a voulu m'embrasser. Ca te va ça ? T'en étais pas sûr ? Et bien c'est fais. Et tu sais quoi… je l'ai repoussé. Oh pas seulement parce que je me doutais que tu étais quelque part dans le coin. Non, c'est bien ça le pire. Si je l'ai fais c'est parce que ça n'était pas lui que je voulais embrasser. Tu vois Ron… là ou pas là, c'était quand même à toi que je pensais.

Sur ces mots, Ron la regarda s'éloigner sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Le fait est qu'il avait sur le coup, ressenti de la colère. De la colère de la savoir en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Seulement désormais, la vision des choses était tout autre. Elle venait de lui avouer ce qu'il avait attendu par-dessus tout : elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Loin de là…

Dans un sursaut, il se leva de son fauteuil et la suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il la regarda fouiller dans son armoire. Seulement cette fois si, un sentiment tout autre l'envahissait. Voilà donc ce que l'on appelait un mauvais pressentiment ?

- Hermione. Que fais-tu ?

Question idiote, il le savait. Que pouvait-elle bien être en train de faire. Même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de comprendre les gens et encore moins Hermione, elle ne pouvait être en train de ne faire qu'une seule chose…

- Je fais ma valise, Ron.

- Pour… quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta un court instant dans ses mouvements, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à cette question. Comme si elle ne se l'était pas posée cette question. Puis, elle reprit son action tout en répondant d'une voix de plus en plus faible :

- Parce que nous ne pouvons plus vivre ensemble, ça devient totalement ingérable.

- Pour… quoi ?

Voilà, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant de cinq ans, n'ayant à la bouche que ce simple mot. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait à comprendre comment d'une déclaration, elle avait pu passer à une séparation.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot Ron, tu sais très bien pourquoi. Nous ne sommes pas fais l'un pour l'autre, c'est un fait et je crois qu'on se fait plus de mal à rester ensemble.

- On peut rester ensemble comme des amis non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta totalement, boucla son sac et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'une lueur de vengeance. Non, cette fois, ils étaient mouillés. Simplement mouillés par les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit :

- Le problème, Ron… le problème c'est que nous ne sommes plus des amis depuis le jour où j'ai attendu notre enfant. Avant, on pouvait faire semblant, ça n'engageait que nous. Mais un bébé, Ron. Un bébé c'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne ressemble rien à un jeu de « cherche-moi » entre deux amis.

Cette fois, elle prit le sac et engagea sa marche vers la porte de sortie. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment, juste assez pour le prévenir :

- Je serai chez mes parents.

A ce moment là, Ron aurait eu envie de lui prier de revenir, de faire demi-tour. Lui hurler qu'il en avait marre de ce jeu. Qu'il ne voulait plus être le chat à la recherche de la souris. Lui dire que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Que cette fois, il saurait se faire assez persuasif pour qu'elle accepte enfin sa demande en mariage.

Mais avant que ses mots finissent leur chemin entre son cerveau et sa bouche, il vit la silhouette de Hermione s'évaporer dans un craquement.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Je crois que vous allez vouloir me tuer quand vous aurez lu ça... mais pitié, ne soyez pas trop violent! Je ne pense pas avoir choisi le bon chapitre pour cette St Valentin. Alors au lieu de souhaiter une bonne fête à tous les amoureux, et comme c'est pas juste qu'il y en ait que pour eux, moi je fais un gros bisous à tous ceux qui cherchent encore l'âme soeur. Courage! _**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

- Un gars alors ? C'est bien ça… un gars.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la nonchalance des propos de son meilleur ami. Voilà qu'il venait de lui annoncer la naissance de James, son premier enfant, et Ron ne semblait trouver les mots. Peut-être était-ce les quelques Whisky qu'ils venaient de boire pour l'occasion. Ou alors… ou alors autre chose.

Entre deux gorgées, Harry tenta de se mettre au parfum :

- Tu sais, si ça avait été une fille, j'aurais été content aussi. Je dois en déduire que toi…

- Moi rien du tout, la question ne se pose même plus.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… je suis certain que tu finiras père d'une famille nombreuse !

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas, la maman ne sera pas la bonne personne.

Harry dû prendre quelques secondes de réflexion avant de tenter une réponse. Ron venait-il de lui avouer qu'il avait finalement décidé de couper les ponts avec Hermione ? Où avait-il fait une interprétation à la hâte ?

- Tu as décidé de rompre ?

- Rompre ? Il faudrait encore que l'on soit un couple. Non, j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre de l'attendre. J'ai décidé de l'oublier.

- Ca n'était pas une pause ?

- Une pause ? Qui t'as dis que c'était une pause ? Non, moi je l'attendais.

- Elle le sait ça ?

- La question n'est pas là. Le fait est que j'en ai marre. Alors j'arrête. Tout simplement, j'arrête.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Les questions sortaient de la bouche de Harry sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il entendait, n'était que le résultat d'une énième farce mise en place par ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant, à le regarder, Ron n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux. Passablement éméché mais sérieux.

- Harry… faut redescendre un peu sur terre. On va pas passer notre temps à s'attendre.

- Tu lui as dis ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Ron ne semblait pas avoir de réponses à fournir. Il baissa son regard et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Visiblement, l'unique problème que le jeune homme pouvait voir à sa situation se trouvait là. Il avait pris sa décision mais ne savait comment lui donner forme.

- Ron… tu dois lui parler.

- Tu crois que c'est facile toi ?

- Non ça ne l'est pas… mais tu dois la mettre au courant. C'est peut-être idiot mais… tu as pensé à… lui écrire ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit… on écrit bien mieux qu'on ne dit.

Pour toutes réponses, le jeune homme hocha la tête, comme une promesse qu'il y penserait. Et c'est en effet ce qu'il fit. Toute l'après-midi. Toute la journée. Et toute la nuit, ce qui le força à se lever pour rejoindre la table de l'appartement déserté et tremper une plume dans l'encre pour poser sur un parchemin :

_Hermione,_

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour écrire, mais je ne le suis pas non plus pour parler. Alors j'ai choisi le moins catastrophique des deux. Là au moins, je pourrais me relire et éviter ces gaffes qui sont censés, selon toi, me sauter aux yeux._

_J'ai cessé de compter depuis combien de temps nous nous parlons plus. Cesser de compter le nombre de jours qui me séparent de notre dernière rencontre. Au début, je me disais que c'était bien long. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris la seule chose que cette situation était censée m'apporter. C'est logique non ? Je dois t'oublier. _

_Ce qui est logique n'est pourtant pas le plus facile. Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'oublie, c'est faux. Mais je vais t'affirmer que je vais tout faire pour que ça arrive. Après tout, c'est toi qui avais raison. Nous ne sommes pas fais l'un pour l'autre, alors à quoi ça me servirait de t'attendre ?_

_J'ai toujours eu l'ambition de fonder une famille. D'épouser la merveilleuse femme dont je serai amoureux, et lui faire des enfants. Je pensais que tout était en route lorsque je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi. Mais une fois de plus, une fois de trop, nous n'étions visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde._

_Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te blâmer. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'écris. Peut-être parce que je ressens le besoin d'enfin dire tout ce que je ressens._

_Commençons par le début, tu veux ? Sans épargner toutes ces choses qui fâchent…_

_- Ma demande en mariage avortée. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Je ne trouve pas de meilleure raison de vouloir épouser une personne. Mais le fait de douter de l'amour de quelqu'un, en est une pour refuser une telle demande. C'est ce que tu as fais. Alors si tu n'avais pas confiance en ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour toi._

_- Mon départ pour la formation d'auror. Je suis parti. Mais j'aurais pu rester si tu me l'avais demandé. Je l'aurais fais et tu le sais très bien. Alors non, tu ne peux pas donner ça comme excuse._

_- Le bébé. Appelons-le par son nom. C'était un bébé. Notre bébé. Bien plus que le fruit d'un oubli, c'est celui de l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Tout au moins, je le pensais. S'il avait été là, je l'aurais aimé. Le destin a voulu que ça ne soit pas le cas. Toi, tu as voulu prendre cela pour un signe, et t'éloigner de ce fait._

_- Nigel. Je pensais savoir qui il était, et je m'inquiétais pas de sa présence. Jusqu'à ce jour là et visiblement, j'avais bien raison de me faire peur. Je me fiche de savoir ce que t'as bien pu faire avec. Mais tu as pris la décision de nouer des liens avec cette personne, sans même m'en toucher un mot. Je m'en rends compte en l'écrivant. Peut-être que finalement, tu avais pris la décision de m'oublier bien avant moi. _

_- Ton déménagement. Ce jour là, j'aurais voulu te rattraper. Mais je me suis persuadé que le mieux était que partes. Que tu partes, puisque c'était ce que tu voulais. Tu vois, pour la première fois dans notre relation, j'en ai eu marre. Marre de te regarder partir en me disant qu'il allait encore falloir que j'aille te rechercher. Alors oui, le mieux que je puisse faire est de te laisser partir. Au moins, je n'aurais pas au-dessus de la tête cette épée de Damoclès, me rappelant qu'un jour tu repartiras peut-être._

_Bref, tu auras réussi à m'arracher plein de mots, tu as vu ? Tout ça pour te dire que lorsque tes yeux franchiront ces lignes là, tu sauras que je t'ai finalement libéré. Quand tu auras lu ça, tu sauras que tout est réellement fini. Même si peut-être, mon cœur voudra rester attaché à ton souvenir, moi j'aurais le rappel de tout ce que j'ai pu t'écrire ici. Et quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais plus. Jamais plus je n'envisagerai de construire quelque chose avec toi. Ces mots s'en porteront garant. _

_A ce qui n'est plus,_

_Ronald._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Voilà! J'aime bien ce chapitre mais ça sent la fin... A jeudi!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Ron n'avait de cesse de tourner en rond, la main tenant fermement le papier qu'il n'avait eu la force d'envoyer… deux jours plus tôt. Et pourtant, ce jour là, il lui semblait bien avoir pris sa décision. Hermione aurait cette lettre entre ses mains, avant qu'un nouveau jour ne fasse son apparition. Il ne manquait plus qu'il trouve le courage de l'accrocher à la patte d'un hibou. Ou alors… Il respira intensément durant de longues secondes et finalement, arracha sa cape du portemanteau. Il allait transplaner, au moins ça ne lui donnerait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Trop rapidement à son goût, il se retrouva devant une maison qu'il n'avait jamais réellement côtoyée. La maison des Granger ressemblait à ce genre de maison que l'on ne voit que dans les magazines moldus. La maison des Granger semblait tout simplement déterminée à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Et ça, il le savait très bien et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y pénétrer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et fut passablement rassuré en voyant les parents de Hermione, assis sur leur canapé, les yeux rivés sur cette chose que les moldus appellent « Félévision ». Alors, il s'avança silencieusement de l'autre côté de la maison, via leur grand jardin où l'herbe était coupée au millimètre près. Et se figea sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Hermione, remerciant Merlin d'avoir fait de ce mois de septembre, un mois assez doux pour laisser les fenêtres ouvertes.

Le plus dure pourtant, allait arriver. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette ombre qu'il voyait gigoter devant la fenêtre. Une plume semblait tenir en équilibre, tandis que derrière elle, Hermione tournait en rond. Une plume à papote. Cette chose qu'elle s'était promise de ne jamais acheter, décrétant qu'un tel objet magique, mettait fin à la magie de l'écriture. Si Nigel n'avait pas été un parfait moldu, Ron aurait sans doute mis cet achat sur son dos. Seulement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione l'utilisait simplement pour écrire ses pensées du jour. Comme elle le faisait quelque fois, lorsqu'ils habitaient encore dans le même appartement… et parfois même, partageaient le même lit.

Bien sûr, il savait que le moment était venu d'user d'un sort de lévitation pour être certain que la lettre arriverait à bon port. Seulement, il avait beau faire, son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de cette plume qui gigotait au rythme des mots que débitaient Hermione. Alors, en évitant de penser aux conséquences de ses actes, il utilisa bien le sort du Wimgardium Leviosa. Mais ce fut un fil couleur de chaire qui s'éleva dans le ciel, à la place d'un morceau de papier.

En quelques secondes, il fourra le deuxième morceau dans son oreille et écoute la voix de Hermione dicter :

« - Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends exactement. Si j'avais des nouvelles… je serai capable de dire que je n'en voulais pas. Mais le fait de ne pas en voir me rend tout bonnement malade. J'essaye de me dire que c'est une réaction normale. On ne noue pas des liens avec une personne pour l'oublier en quatre coups de cuillère à pot. Mais j'aimerais tellement me dire que là, c'est différent.

Et puis après ? Si bien même qu'il referait un pas vers moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Jamais je n'ai pu m'avouer que j'avais probablement peur. Alors c'est pas pour lui dire en face à face. Peur de… recommencer autre chose. Peur de remettre un trait sur le passé. Ou peur de me tromper tout simplement. Car oui, peut-être qu'on se trompe complètement. Peut-être que c'est vrai tout ça… qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que… peut-être que c'est pour ça que nous nous rendons si malheureux l'un et l'autre.

Et puis, je sais que mes réactions sont normales. Après tout, on ne sort pas d'une histoire comme ça sans garder des séquelles. C'est normal non ? De ne pas me laisser tenter…

Mais en même temps… qui pourrais-je trouver de mieux que lui ? De mieux que quelqu'un qui me connaît par cœur… qui me connaît depuis que je suis enfant. »

Ron sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Soudainement, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Soudainement, il sentit ses mains trembler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il avait pendant un court instant, oser croire que ces paroles s'adressaient à lui. Oser croire qu'il était en train d'entendre ce qu'il avait temps de fois voulu entendre : elle le voulait, lui. Il n'attendait qu'un de ses pas pour revenir…

Ca, c'était avant d'entendre cette phrase. Cette simple phrase qui venait de lui avouer ce qu'il n'était pas près à entendre. Elle l'avait bel et bien oublié pour les bras d'un autre. Pour les bras de cet homme qu'elle avait vu en bermuda et veste en jean a leurs six ans. Face à lui, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Vis-à-vis des paroles qu'il venait de percevoir, visiblement plus rien, c'était un fait.

Alors, sa main se glissa à l'intérieur de sa cape et en sortit le fameux parchemin qu'il avait su retenir quelques minutes encore. D'un geste totalement rodé il s'aida de sa baguette pour faire léviter le papier, et prononça d'une vois chevrotante :

- Wimgardium Leviosa.

Certes, ses doigts tremblaient, mais son geste restait déterminé, et le parchemin trouva le rebord de la fenêtre de Hermione alors qu'il entendait via l'oreille à rallonge, sa voix reprendre :

« - Car oui, je n'ai encore qu'une enfant lorsque l'on s'est rencontré. Une enfant parce que je n'avais que onze ans. Une enfant parce que j'étais totalement perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas encore le mien.

Ca fait maintenant des mois que je me tue à raconter la même chose. Je me fais presque pitié… ne pas avoir le courage de bouger de là. L'attendre alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Le mal est sans doute déjà fais. »

Le silence qui suivit, laissa redouter à Ron, le résultat de cette énième faute qu'il venait de commettre. Si seulement il avait eu la patience d'attendre encore un peu. Mais voilà, elle venait de s'approcher de la fenêtre et il la voyait distinctement. Tout aussi distinctement qu'il vit sa main se saisir du parchemin, et le déplier lentement. Alors, il fit la seule action censée de la journée. Il ôta l'oreille à rallonge et hurla de tout le désespoir ressenti jusqu'alors :

- NE LIS PAS CA !


	18. Chapter 18

**_Voilà! Le dernier chapitre mis en ligne Lundi! Quant à moi... bah le reportage pour M6 s'est bien passé... j'attends de voir la diffusion!_**

**_Bon aller, j'arrête de raconter ma petite vie qui n'interesse que moi! Et je vous laisse lire. _**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Il la vit s'approcher de la fenêtre et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il croisa son regard. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un seul coup et il perdit le peu de confiance qui lui restait. Alors, ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses chaussures et sa voix s'efforça de dire distinctement, pour la seconde fois :

- Ne lis pas ça…

Il prit le courage de relever sa tête. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle tenait toujours serré entre ses mains, ce maudit morceau de parchemin.

- Je t'en pris Hermione. Pour une fois, écoute-moi… ne lis pas ça.

Il avait beau la regarder, elle ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer le moindre mot. Visiblement abasourdie, elle faisait passer son regard de la lettre à Ron. Se demandant sans doute si elle devait l'écouter ou céder à la tentation d'en lire le contenu. Enfin, elle se décida à dire :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'écouter ?

- Parce que… parce que c'est la plus grosse erreur que nous n'ayons jamais faite. Si on s'était un peu plus écouté l'un l'autre alors… alors peut-être que… qu'on n'en serait pas là.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il osa croire que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait su trouver les mots justes, face à Hermione. Que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réussi à la convaincre de faire le bon choix. Seulement, sa voix se leva une énième fois, certes un peu plus ébréchée :

- Non… pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu écris ça si c'est pour ne pas que je la lise ?

- Parce que je suis un idiot sans doute.

- Tu sais très bien que tu es loin d'être un idiot alors… Alors arrête de te cacher derrière cette image, tu veux.

Par Merlin, que pouvait-il bien ajouter ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne savait quoi dire… A vrai dire, cela faisait un bail déjà qu'il ne trouvait plus les mots quand il s'agissait de Hermione. Seulement, lorsqu'il la vit déplier peu à peu le parchemin, il ne put se résoudre à la laisser tout foutre en l'air. Alors il réitéra :

- Ne fais pas ça… renvois moi cette lettre… Ecoute Hermione… c'est bon… tu as gagné. Je capitule. De toute façon, je peux te dire n'importe quoi, tu ne feras que ce que tu as envie. C'est bien ça, hein ? Mais laisse moi juste te dire que si tu ouvres cette lettre, tu prendras la décision de tout arrêter entre nous deux. Alors si c'est ce que tu veux… vas-y mais… mais avant j'aimerai te dire que…

Par Merlin, cette sensation pesante de jouer sa dernière carte lui mettait une pression telle qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. Voilà quel était le grand moment de sa vie. Voilà quel était ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas rater. Au risque de perdre ce à quoi il tenait finalement le plus : une vie à vivre avec elle.

Alors il inspira bruyamment et s'efforça à reprendre :

- … te dire que moi… moi je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait que je te dise pour te convaincre. Je pense avoir tout essayé… finalement… peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'avale du veritaserum et te laisse me poser toutes les questions que tu voudrais… mais même ça je ne suis pas certain que ça marcherait. Tant que tu n'auras pas confiance en moi… en même temps… j'ai peut-être pas fais ce qu'il fallait pour que tu l'ais cette confiance. Alors… alors dis moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse Hermione. Dis moi ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu ais totalement confiance en moi. Assez pour que tu me permettes de lier ma vie à la tienne et de…

Par Merlin, il était sur le point de lui dire. C'était pas la première fois non, mais la fois d'avant c'était finie d'une des plus mauvaises manières. Cette fois, il n'avait rien prémédité. Mais il ressentait ce besoin profond de lui demander une énième fois. La dernière sans doute.

- … de peut-être… t'épouser.

Il eut l'impression que l'atmosphère c'était soudainement refroidi. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il eut froid. Tout au long de ce silence qu'elle semblait vouloir lui faire subir avant de finalement ouvrir sa bouche pour prononcer :

- Ron, je…

Elle s'arrêta là, remuant simplement la tête, négativement. Voilà, il avait une fois de plus, une fois de trop tout foutu en l'air. Il avait était été trop optimiste et aurait sans doute mieux fais d'utiliser un hibou. Il s'en persuada lorsqu'il la vit refermer sa fenêtre et disparaître de sa vue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de shooter dans un seau qui se trouvait là pour les dimanche de jardinage de Mr Granger. Il ne grogna même pas contre le bruit que cela fit, et contre le fait qu'il était rempli d'eau et d'autant plus douloureux pour le bout de ses orteils. Aucunes douleurs n'avaient d'égal celle qui emprisonnait son cœur, au point de lui donner cette envie de hurler à s'en faire perdre la voix, de courir à s'en faire perdre toute nuance de bien être.

Puis soudainement, comme sortant de nulle part, il entendit un simple mot s'élever comme une délivrance :

- Quand ?

Surpris, il se retourna et vit apparaître dans le crépuscule la silhouette de Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte tout en lui redemandant :

- Quand ?

- Quand quoi ?

- Quand vas-tu m'épouser ?

Il ne trouva pas ses mots. Tout en s'efforçant de trouver quelque chose, il ne pouvait la laisser croire qu'il avait prononcé ces mots dans le vent, juste pour la récupérer. Alors il lui répondit :

- Quand tu veux…

Enfin il la vit sourire, et s'autorisa à faire ce à quoi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser ces derniers mois. Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit passer dans son baiser, toute la frustration et la tendresse qu'il avait pu ressentir les minutes passées.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Voilà... c'est fini. Merci d'avoir suivi cette 'tite fic qui ma foi, était bien sympathique à écrire ! Quant à moi, et bien je poursuis ma route d'auteur affamée, avec "Avec des "si" on mettrait Poudlard dans une chope", mais bon, je vous rassure, je ne tiens jamais très longtemps avant de ne me lancer dans des Ron/Hermione._**

**_D'ici là, j'invite ceux que ça intéresse à regarder une certaine émission d'une certaine chaîne, je ne devrais pas tarder à y faire mon apparition (non non, je ne parle pas des inoubliables de la nouvelle star ' ) Bref, comme d'hab, plus d'infos sur mon forum!_**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _**

Jamais, foi de sorcier, Hermione Weasley n'avait eu vent d'une préparation de mariage aussi rapide. Car oui, ils avaient enfin osé franchir le pas. Elle l'avait épousé. Il avait noué leur deux familles, et tout cela, en moins de deux petites semaines : le temps nécessaire à rassembler tous ces fichus papiers que l'administration leur demandait. Deux longues semaines durant lesquelles elle s'était de nouveau posé la question : était-elle réellement prête ?

Mais prête à quoi ? Personne ne l'est quand il s'agit de changer de vie. Personne ne l'est quand il s'agit d'épouser son ex-meilleur ami. Elle s'en était résout à ça : elle avait attendu un simple signe pour sauter le pas. Un signe qui, elle ne le savait pas alors, était apparu le jour même où elle avait rencontré Ron, et compris qu'il ne serait jamais un être comme les autres.

La jeune femme s'éveilla doucement. Il était sans doute encore tôt mais son horloge interne n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis un petit moment. Alors, elle se leva tout doucement, et prit le temps de jeter un œil à celui qui dormait désormais à côté d'elle, officiellement cette fois. Ron semblait apaisé, allongé sur le côté, il avait sans doute du la regarder un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'abysse du sommeil.

Esquissant un sourire, elle sortit de leur chambre sur la pointe des pieds et franchit les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur, jusqu'à ce qui était leur petite cuisine.

Ils avaient attendu d'être mariés pour qu'elle reprenne ses valises et les pose de nouveau dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient tous partagé à leur sortie de Poudlard. Pas pour se donner un peu de temps, non… juste pour donner à leur union encore plus d'officialité. En quelque sorte, pour qu'ils aient encore plus de bonheur à se retrouver. Il ne fallait surtout pas que tout redevienne comme avant.

Leur première action fut de déplacer tous les meubles, pour donner à l'endroit un nouvel esprit. Ils auraient pu en rajouter des nouveaux, seulement, Ron n'avait pas fini sa formation d'auror et le métier de Hermione, ne lui permettait pas de faire de telles folies. Et puis surtout, dans ces meubles là, était gravée toute leur histoire. Celle qu'ils ne voulaient jamais oublier.

Quand elle y pensait… ils en avaient mis du temps avant de se trouver. Elle en avait mis du temps, avant de lui faire totalement confiance. Avant d'accepter qu'il puisse l'aimer. Simplement. Sans toutes ces choses superflues qu'elle ne cessait de vouloir faire intervenir dans leur relation. Tout était pourtant simple… Ils étaient certes très différents. Incompatibles aurait-elle pu dire. Mais une chose bien plus forte les liait l'un à l'autre. La seule chose qui ne pouvait être surpasser : l'amour qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre. Alors même s'il n'était sans doute pas l'homme dont elle aurait rêvé lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Si elle-même n'était pas celle qu'il fallait à Ron. Ignorer ce sentiment les aurait sans doute menés à ne plus se voir. Et ça, c'était bien pire que tout… elle pouvait le dire, ils l'avaient vécu pendant quelques longues semaines.

Elle se servit rapidement un café et prit la direction du salon. Elle avait toujours aimé ce lieu. Particulièrement le matin, quand tout sommeille encore dehors.

Et même s'ils n'avaient pas changé de meubles, ils avaient tout de même prit le temps de rajouter quelques objets de décorations qui n'étaient qu'à eux.

Prônant sur le mur, des photographies représentants les douze années qu'ils ont partagées : de leur rencontre lorsqu'ils n'étaient alors âgés que de onze ans, à leur mariage quelques jours plus tôt. A les voir sourire comme ça, Hermione ne pouvait plus douter de son choix. Voilà comme elle était heureuse.

Et puis, entre toutes ces photographies, ce trouvait un objet plutôt étrange. A vrai dire, il était sans doute impossible de voir ça dans un autre foyer. C'était loin d'être très beau et esthétique dans un salon… mais à eux deux, ça leur parlait plus que tout.

Hermione revoyait encore le jour où Ron s'était emparé de sa baguette pour fixer un simple bout de cordelette après le mur, juste à côté de leur photographie de mariage. Elle l'avait regardé faire, silencieuse. S'en était bien fini de lui faire des remarques sur ses actes avant d'en avoir vu le résultat. Et elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle le vit se saisir de cette lettre qu'elle lui avait rendue le jour où il s'était rendu chez elle, sous sa fenêtre. Il avait prit le morceau de parchemin, et l'avait accroché à la cordelette, la laissant pendre simplement.

Le papier qu'elle regardait à ce moment même, représentait simplement la confiance qu'elle lui portait désormais. Tant qu'elle serait capable de le laissait là, sans jamais regarder ce qu'il lui avait écris, alors elle connaîtrait toute la valeur de leur mariage.

- Déjà levée ?

Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que la bouche de Ron cherchait une ouverture dans son cou.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Tu aurais pu… j'avais encore quelques projets pour nous, ce matin. Mais bon, ici ça me va très bien.

Elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle se retournait vers lui, croisant ses yeux encore tout endormis, et pourtant amplis de cette malice qui traduisait les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Tu sais, lui répondit-elle. On a encore toute la journée pour faire tout ce que tu veux…

- Mais plus on a de l'entraînement, mieux c'est non ?

- De l'entraînement pour quoi ?

- Pour mettre en route le lien qui achèvera de faire de nous un couple épanouie.

Il leur fallut encore plusieurs mois avant que la bonne nouvelle ne fasse son apparition. Quelques mois où Hermione dut passer outre sa peur d'une nouvelle grossesse. Quelques mois simplement, pour que la vie suive son cours.

La suite, tout le monde la connaît. Rose fit son apparition en même temps que le second garçon des Potter : Albus. Puis, suivit deux ans plus tard, celui qui allait mettre la touche finale à leur famille : Hugo.

THE END


End file.
